Chuck versus the Struggles of Life
by Nick CHARAH
Summary: Another twist in Chuck and Sarah's situation forces them to consider their true feelings for each other. But will cicrumstances even give them a chance? Better read to find out - Much longer than my previous installments, hope you enjoy it :D R&R -Nick
1. Chapter 1  It's Hard to Say Goodbye

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

**A/N: Hey people I'm back! This story is the sequel to Chuck versus the Dreaded Conversation. I hope you all enjoyed the story and will continue to read my stuff. Just a small note, even though Romance isn't one of the two main listed genres, there will certainly be present throughout the story. I got this chapter out so quickly because I really wasn't pleased with how I ended my last story, in fact I'm even considering writing an alternate chapter 4 for versus the Dreaded Conversation. I gave this a proof read, but there may still be some errors so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters, although if I owned NBC I'd be running promos for Chuck Season 4.**

**Note: LESS THAN 20 DAYS TILL CHUCK COMES BACK! YAY!**

**Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards, especially while I'm banned. You're all awesome in my books!**

Chapter 1 - Its hard to say goodbye

Chuck's eyes slowly opened opened, and he took stock of his surroundings, attempting to remember where he was and why. As the events of last night slowly came back to him, he remembered that he'd stayed over at Sarah's place. Panic set in momentarily when he looked over to the other side of the bed and found it empty, the sheets in a tangle.

His fears were quickly alleviated at the sound of a soft, angelic voice,

"You're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Great! Chuck-" Sarah replied waiting for Chuck to allow her to continue.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me last night. I know you probably hate me right now-"

Chuck attempted to cut in at this point, but Sarah continued talking, signalling for him to let her finish.

"But I just want you to know, that it meant a lot to me that you stayed. I know I've probably caused you pain beyond belief, but I want to make sure you know that I DO care for you, and that your safety has and always will be my top priority. But last night it was who protected me, and I really appreciated that." Sarah's voice faultered slightly at the end of that last sentence, so she stopped talking and took a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Sarah-"

At the sound of her name, Sarah looked up and her eyes met Chuck's. Those beautiful brown eyes were burning a whole right through to her soul. She couldn't bare the fact that she was leaving him like this. She couldn't bare that she'll never get the chance to tell him just how he means to her, how for the first time since she became a spy, thoughts crossed her mind of leaving this business, getting married, starting a family - with Chuck.

"Do you have to leave? Is there any way you could stay? I know you told me last night that you have no feelings for me, but you can't you stay - as a friend."

Hearing this statement brought all the hurt from last night rushing back to Sarah. She hated herself for lying to him like this. She imagined how happy it would make him, and her, if she told him that she does have feelings for him, that she does love him.

"Did I just admit that I love him, where did that come from" Sarah thought.

She was snapped back to reality as Chuck continued to talk.

"The new handler. They won't be the same. No one will ever make me feel like you do. No one can protect me like you do. Make me feel safe and secure in this dangerous world. I need you Sarah"

At this point Sarah felt her emotional walls crumbling around her, but she had vowed to maintain professionalism, she had vowed to go to any lengths to protect him. She was too emotionally attached, she could no longer protect him. She doesn't know what she'd do if he got hurt because she wasn't able to protect him.

"If you love him, you have to leave him" The agent in her assured the woman in her.

In a relatively unconvincing voice, Sarah spoke, "I'm sorry Chuck. I'm so sorry. But I need to leave. I can't protect you anymore. I'm getting to attached. I know I said last night that I had no feelings for you, that it was all a cover, but the truth is, is that the more time I spend here, with you, the more attached I get and the less capable I am to protect you. And if you being safe means that I'm unhappy, than so be it. Because I don't know how I'd live with myself if you got hurt. So that's why I have to leave."

Relief washed over Chuck at the realisation that maybe what Sarah said the night before wasn't entirely true. Maybe she did care. Maybe she did have feelings for him.

_"I'll never get to know if she leaves though"_ he thinks to himself.

"I'm leaving for Washington today Chuck, I don't know if we'll ever get to see each other again. I hope so. But I can't be sure in this line of work. I'm going to miss you more than you can imagine. It's- It's- It's so damn hard to say goodbye."

Sarah's eyes started to water as she finished that sentence. Tear drops were already slowly coming down Chuck's face. Chuck realised that this might be the last time he would ever see Sarah. That thought dictated his actions. He quickly closed the gap between the two of them, gently placed his hands on Sarah's cheeks and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, trying to funnel all his love for her into that one, breath taking kiss. It wasn't like their kiss on the docks, fast and wild, rather this deep and tender, something you'd expect from a husband and wife.

As Chuck broke the embrace and let his hands fall by his side, tears slowly fell down Sarah's cheek. He didn't know if it was the lighting, or the situation, but Chuck thought to himself that Sarah had never looked so beautiful.

Sarah, struggling to maintain any sense of composure, spoke first,

"You're gonna be late for work" she said softly.

And with that she placed her forehead against Chuck's, needing to feel him one last time, and said her last goodbye.

"I'll never forget you. You made me remember what its like to be a real person. And for that you have my unending gratitude. I know you may hate me right now for leaving, but you'll see one day that its for the best. You deserve someone better than me, someone who appreciates how great you are"

"I could never hate you Sarah. And just for the record, no one will EVER make me feel like you do. I love you Sarah Walker, I don't think tou can begin to comprehend how much I'll miss you"

"I know better than you think"

"Goodbye Sarah"

"Goodbye Chuck"

Chuck pressed him lips against Sarah's momentarily, attempting to memorise that feeling. As he broke the kiss and slowly walked out the door, he took some comfort in the fact that he'd forever remember what it was like to kiss the blond angel.

Chuck had barely closed the door before Sarah had slumped to the floor, crying uncontrollably, all the while inaudibly repeating,

"I love you Chuck"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I can have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please leave a review, it really motivates me to write and also helps with the direction of the story. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something out quickly after my disappointing end to my last story.


	2. Chapter 2  A Month in Hell

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Thanks a million for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I was trying to hold out on shippery goodness until later, but I was desperate to throw some happy stuff in there, so I made a compromise with myself and threw a couple shipper moments in the mix of it. For any who may be worrying, Sarah will in fact be coming back, but not under the most optimal circumstances. I will make a vow at this point to never again end a story like I did with Dreaded COnversation, I will always end on a happy note. Please keep reading and reviewing, it motivates me to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters, although if I owned NBC I'd be running promos for Chuck Season 4.

Note: Only one more Chuckless Monday to go! YAY!

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards, especially while I'm banned. You're all awesome in my books!

**Chapter 2 - A Month in Hell**

Chuck headed back to the apartment he shares with his sister and her boyfriend feeling dejected and depressed. The fact that Sarah is leaving is still slowly sinking into him, burning a hole through his heart, and leaving a gaping hole in his life.

He loved her. As much as he tried to let her go, that blond angel had turned his life on its head, and stolen his heart.

He pictured her radiant blue eyes looking deeply into his own eyes, reading his thoughts and feelings like an open book. Then there was her hair, that beautiful, lucious, silky smooth blond hair. He let out an involuntary shudder as he imagined running his hands through her hair while looking deeply into her alluring eyes.

Only at that point did Chuck become aware of the tears that had began to run down his cheeks as he thought of Sarah. It pained him to think about how much he was going to miss her. Ever since she had walked into his life, he had been in constant danger and faced with a plethora of lies, but none of that mattered to him, for when he looked into her enchanting blue eyes, and saw her precious smile, he was whole and complete. Since Stanford he had searched for the thing that would make him whole again, and now that he had finally found it in Sarah, it was being taken away from him.

Tears continued to run down Chuck's face for the rest of the journey home. He opened the door to his apartment, and found it empty. How fitting, he thought. The empty apartment was painfully similiar to his own life at the present moment - desolate and lonely.

He went into his room and collapsed onto his bed, sobbing silently into his bed, trying not to alert Casey, who would undoubtedly watch the surveillance footage later, of his heartache. He knew he had to be at work within the hour, but for now he lay on his bed suffering in silence; feeling sorry for himself and hating the CIA and NSA for the pain they had and continued to afflict on him.

* * *

Sarah was still yet to move from the position she had collapsed into when Chuck had left her apartment. It took all her willpower and training to stop herself from giving in and calling Chuck, telling him what she knew he so badly wanted to hear, and what she so badly wanted to say, that she loves him, and that she wishes that they could make it work. But she knows, she knows that they can never be anything more. He deserves so much more than what she can give him. He deserves a chance at a real relationship, with someone who can be totally honest with him.

She continues to audibly sob and is only brought out of her state of sorrow and self-pity when she hears her phone ring. She doesn't feel like talking to anyone whatsoever, but realises she has no choice when she looks at the caller ID and sees that its Director Graham calling.

"Walker, secure"

"Director Graham here. Agent Walker, you're new assignment just came in. You're to report back in to Langley at 0800 hours tomorrow. We'll talk more then.

And with that, the call disconnected. Sarah put down the phone, and got up off the floor. Rather than packing her belongings like she knew she should, she crawled into bed and imagined that she didn't work for the CIA. That she and Chuck were just a guy and girl who met like any other normal couple, and fell in love, and lived happily ever after. Her sobs intensified as she pictured a future with Chuck. For the first time ever since she had joined the CIA, a guy had made her long for the house in the suburbs, with a beautiful front yard, which their children could play in. She pictured what he or she would look like if Chuck and her were to have children. She imagined they would have her blue eyes and blond hair. But their hair would be curly like Chuck's. And of course they'd have Chuck's brains.

In a perfect world maybe they could have all that, but this sure as hell is not a perfect world. She's a spy; and he's the government's most important intelligence asset. Surely they could never have a future together.

* * *

The rest of Sarah's day was just as bad as the first part, she was miserable and clearly it was noticable. On the plane, she had been sitting next to a delightful yet intrusive elderly women. After studying Sarah for the better part of the trip, she questioned Sarah about her problems,

"Boy trouble dear?"

Shocked at the lady's accurate assessment, Sarah questioned her,

"How did you-"

"It's all over your face honey. I've been around a long time, and I know that you are most definitely in love, but unfortunately it would appear as though you are also heartbroken"

Sarah nodded painfully, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Why can't you two make it work?"

"Because of my work" she replied, which wasn't totally inaccurate.

"Does he love you?"

A small smile appears on Sarah's face and she nods.

"And you definitely love him" implied as more a statement rather than a question. Sarah still nodded, acknowledging that the lady's assessment was correct.

"Do you love him more than you love the job?"

Sarah carefully considered the question for several seconds before responding,

"Before I met him, I would've said that no guy would ever come between me and the job. But now...I don't know. I'm so confused. Even if I was to leave my job and be with him, I'm worried that I might not be good enough for him, that maybe he deserves better than me"

"I know exactly how you feel, but let me say this. You say that he loves you, and to love someone means you accept them and whatever baggage they may come with"

Sarah smiled, remembering back to the comment Chuck made on his and her's first date about being her baggage handler.

"Thank you...for everything.

"No worries dear. I should no what its like better than anyone to have obstacles in the way of true love, and might I add, if you conquer those obstacles...together, green pastures lie on the other side. It's well worth the effort, because a job comes and goes, but true love..lasts forever."

Sarah's smile grew even bigger and a few tears of happiness fell down her cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind"

Sarah kept thinking back to her conversation with the lady on the plane the whole way back to her old apartment.

"Maybe she's right, maybe I do love Chuck more than being a spy" Sarah thought.

However, the longer she thought about the possibility of being with Chuck, the more her insecurities began to surface again. Chuck is still in danger, and she would just be putting him in more danger by going back, she thought.

"Maybe he is better off without me, maybe he's better off in a real relationship with someone whom he can have a normal relationship with. A relationship with someone who can talk about their past, and be totally honest with him."

A wave of sadness came upon Sarah as she conceded that he'd probably be better off without her.

**- A MONTH LATER -**

The last month had been the worst of Sarah Walker's life. When she had reported into Langley the day after she left Chuck, she was given her new assignment, a deep cover assignment in the middle east. She was to infiltrate a notorious drug ring by any means necessary. It made her sick in the stomach remembering some of the things she had had to do to advance her assignment. She was ashamed, she felt as though she had cheated on Chuck, even though strictly speaking they never had been a real couple.

However, what kept her going through this month of hell was thinking of the brown-haired, brown-eyed, adorable nerd, _her nerd_. The thought of him was what allowed her to get out of bed each morning, rather than giving up. But she missed him so much it hurt. There were so many times she felt like calling him just to hear his voice, but that wouldn't be fair to either of them. He's probably moved on, let him be, she continued to tell herself.

* * *

However, Chuck had far from moved on. Ever since Sarah had left, he'd been miserable, much to the attention of those around him. Morgan had constantly done his best to cheer his buddy up the only way he knew how, video games - but Chuck hadn't been in the mood to do anything since Sarah had left.

Ellie was greatly worried about her brother. He'd been more miserable in the past month then when Jill had left him. The cover story Chuck had fed Ellie and his friends was that Sarah gotten her job back in Washington and had broken up with him and left. Her brother was no longer the lively, warm person that he was before. He was heartbroken, constantly living in hope that his blond angel would one day return. Despite hers and Devon's best efforts, he refused to move on, very much still in love with Sarah.

Even Casey was doing his best to get Chuck out of his funk over Sarah. Despite his better instincts, Casey had developed a soft spot for Chuck, and it bothered him to see Bartowski so depressed and dejected. But no matter what he did or said, Chuck was still depressed over Sarah and refused to move on.

The new handler sent in to take care of Chuck was nothing like Sarah, quite the opposite in fact. The only thing they shared in common were killer good looks, although in Chuck's book, Sarah was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Besides that Agent Lucy Mathers was the eternate professional. She maintained a purely professional relationship with Chuck as per protocol. In fact, everything she did was in perfect accordance with protocol, much to Casey's delight. They went on missions, they captured bad guys, they saved the day, Chuck stayed in the car, the story was always the same. Life was starting to get back into a solid routine after Sarah's departure, everything except for Chuck's demeanour was back to normal, that is, if being involved in a world of spies and espionage can ever be considered remotely normal.

Chuck Bartowski was lying in his bed, ignoring the alarm beeping in the background. The last thing he wanted to do today was get up out of bed and go to bed, so he planned to do the only mature thing; call in sick, that was until he heard a noise coming from the window.

Chuck's little bearded friend Morgan, had quietly snuck through the window, wondering what his friend was up to,

"Chuck, man, what's going on? Why aren't you up? You're meant to be at work in twenty minutes"

Chuck let out a loud sigh, before responding,

"I'm getting up now Morgan, now get out so I can get ready"

Chuck got up of bed, got dressed, got something to eat, and headed out the door.

"Morgan buddy, you want a ride to work?" Chuck asked, seeing his friend sitting by the fountain that him and Sarah had spoken next to many times. The thought of Sarah saddened him, it had been a month since he had seen the beautiful blonde agent.

"I thought you'd never ask" Morgan quickly replied.

The ride to work was quiet and awkward, just like any moment was with Chuck since Sarah had left.

"Bartowski! Grimes! You're late!" Big Mike exclaimed the moment he saw the pair enter the store.

"Sorry Big Mike, it's my fault, I overslept" Chuck responded.

"Get to work! It's been hell without you. You know I actually had to help a customer this morning? You know I'm not a people person, now get your scrawny arse's moving and don't let it happen again!"

The day went by like any other, Chuck fixed computers, helped customers, wallowed in self pity, blocked out the antics of Jeff and Lester...nothing out of the ordinary.

Chuck had just clocked out and was preparing to leave when he was cut off by Morgan.

"Hey dude, me and the guys are going down to Santa Monica Arcade for a game night, wanna come with?"

"No thanks buddy, I'm gonna go home and reflect on all th things that went wrong in my life"

Not willing to give up, Morgan persisted, "C'mon man, you have got to get over Sarah, come with us, have some fun, and you'll forget all about her"

"No Morgan, really, I'm alright, you go have fun, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely, have a good time"

"Okay, have a good night Chuckles"

And with that, Morgan walked out of the store. Chuck also exited the store soon after and walked towards the Nerd Herder. However, he came to a stop in front of the Weinerlicious. He felt very nostalgic remembering all the good memories him and Sarah had had in there. A tear came to his eye at the thought of Sarah. He still hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was, or the sound of her voice, or what it was like to touch her smooth skin and run his fingers through her perfect golden hair, but what he had forgotten was that feeling as though he was complete, which he felt every time he was around Sarah. A single tear ran down his cheek, as he yearned for his blonde angel to return,

"I miss her so much" Chuck said out loud to no one in particular.

However Chuck's reminiscing was interupted when he suddenly began to feel extremely dizzy and nauseous. He felt as though the world was spinning around him. He knew he was about to faint, but in his last moments of consciousness he saw the dart sticking out of his shoulder, and just before his eyes closed he saw several dark figures approaching him.

Sarah was brought out of her sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. Wondering who on earth would be calling at this ungodly hour, she answered the cell.

"Walker, Secure.

"Agent Walker this is Director Graham"

"What can I do for you Director"

"You are required back in the US immediately on an urgent situation"

"What exactly is important enough to pull me off an overseas deep cover mission Director if I may ask Sir?"

"The intersect Agent Walker"

Agent Sarah Walker looked as though she had just seen a ghost...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. That introspective stuff is always very difficult to write so I would really appreicate if you guys left a review letting me know how I did. Also, how are you enjoying the story so far? A bit too cliche? Or is it working well? I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can...

Also just a small note, I have never been tranqed so I don't know what it feels like, so my depiction may not be entirely accurate, so don't be too harsh please :)


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Surprise

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter. There was an overwhelmingly positive response which really made me feel good, so big thanks to everyone taking the time to read my stuff. The story's going to be getting a lot more intense now with the action stuff, but rest assured the introspective view into the characters thoughts will continue throughout the entire story. A few of the chapters might contain some content that pushes the rating into the mature bracket, but I'll definitely have a warning at the beginning of the chapter. And yes the chapter's title is a shout out to Shortpinoyguy's great story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters, although if I owned NBC I'd be running promos for Chuck Season 4.

Note: Only one week till Chuck returns! But still no promo for versus the anniversary! DAMN YOU NBC!

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards, especially while I'm banned. You're all awesome in my books! I'll be back in action on the 19th of September, just in time for the new season.

Edit: Just had to fix up a spelling mistake in the last sentence. Also, I forgot to mention that I uploaded Chapters 2 and 3 on the same say, so be sure to make sure you've read both.

* * *

Chapter 3 - An unexpected surprise

[In announcer's voice] Previously on Chuck...

Sarah was brought out of her sleep by the sound of her phone ringing. Wondering who on earth would be calling at this ungodly hour, she answered the cell.

"Walker, Secure.

"Agent Walker this is Director Graham"

"What can I do for you Director"

"You are required back in the US immediately on an urgent situation"

"What exactly is important enough to pull me off an overseas deep cover mission Director if I may ask Sir?"

"The intersect Agent Walker"

Agent Sarah Walker looked as though she had just seen a ghost...

It took Sarah several moments to compose herself, and regain any sense of professionalism before she responded, although even then, her voice was unconvincing,

"Did you say the intersect sir?"

"Correct Agent Walker, this evening, at approximately 1700 hours, we have reason to believe the intersect-"

"His name is Chuck!" Sarah interrupted before she had a chance to stop herself. She chastised herself for letting her emotions take over and dictate her actions.

"Excuse me Agent Walker"

Sarah was angry to say the least. The news that Chuck was in trouble had shook her to her very core, and she was prepared to snap out at anyone who went out of line, even if that person was the CIA director.

"No I don't think I will. Charles Bartowski is not a spy, he didn't ask for any of this. Unlike us, he never opted for this life of constant danger, so you'd think the least we can do is treat him as if he's a person rather than a worthless asset"

It took the Director a few moments to comprehend what had just happened and respond. Agent Walker was normally the impeccable professional, accepting orders without question. For her to challenge him like this was completely unexpected and unlike her, although then again, since she began this assignment she seems to have changed significantly, all because of Bartowski. Graham wonders how one man can have such an impact on such a seasoned, hardened agent.

"Very well Agent Walker, this evening, at approximately 1700 hours, we have reason to believe that Charles Bartowski was kidnapped. We believe it to be the work of fulcrum."

Still unable to successfully string words together, Sarah questioned the Director, "But- But- how do they know he's the intersect?"

"At this point of time, there's no reason to assume that they know he's the intersect, however, knowing fulcrum, they'll use any means necessary to gain the information they need. And even though they might not know he's the intersect now, if they torture him, there's a good chance he'll break and tell them everything."

Sarah had unconcsciously clenched her fists for the past minute, and in hearing that her sweet, innocent Chuck may have to face unspeakable horrors had caused her to clench so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"What do you think they're actually after?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"You, Agent Walker. My analysts have reason to believe Fulcrum has began a manhunt for you. They've already gotten their hands on a couple of analysts in their search for you, but of course no one but myself knows where you are. We believe they somehow linked you to Bartowski, and have taken him to see what he knows. That's why we'd like you back in Los Angeles as soon as possible to help coordinate the effort to track him down"

"Understood Sir, I'll be on the next flight over there"

"Good, and Agent Walker, I'm sorry"

And with that the call disconnected. Sarah was still in a state of shock. She'd done everything humanly possible to make sure she wasn't the cause of him being hurt, but now because of her, he's been captured, and possibly being tortured.

Sarah let out a scream in desperation. She felt helpless, useless. If she'd been there, maybe he wouldn't have been captured, maybe she could've saved him. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. For now her priority needed to be getting to Los Angeles and saving the man she loves. And God have mercy on Fulcrum if one hair on his head was harmed when she found him.

Within the hour, Sarah was on a plane headed to Los Angeles airport. She was extremely that the person sitting next to her on the plane was sitting minding his own business. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts, or more appropriately, thought. She had only one thought on her mind, Chuck. She feared for him. She tried to not to imagine what might be happening to him, but nonetheless her mind coined a plethora of sickening situations he might be in, all because of her.

She tried to relax in her seat and get some sleep, but it would not come. She would not be able to relax until she knew Chuck Bartowski safe and unharmed.

* * *

Chuck had slowly awoken, still feeling the after-effects of being tranquilized. He had a horrible headache and felt extremely sick in the stomach. However, he soon realised they were the least of his worries. He felt the cold steel of the handcuffs that were bonding him to a metal chair that was bolted to the ground against his wrists. He cuffs were tight and chafed against his wrists. There were another set of cuffs in place on his legs, keeping them in close proximity to the chair's legs.

He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. He was a small dark room, with bare concrete walls and no windows. The only way in or out of the room was a single metal door. He realised that the chair that he sat on was the only thing in the room besides a single camera in the top corner of the room. The camera was focused on Chuck, giving his captors an idea of how he was faring.

The lack of windows meant the air in the room was stuffy and the air was musky. Chuck could smell his sweat in the air. He ran his tongue across his desperately dry lips in an attempt to somewhat moisturise them.

Chuck had no idea how long he had been out, or who he had been taken by, although he assumed it was the work of fulcrum. Just as Chuck began to rack his brain around his situation, he heard footsteps outside the door to his dark, desolate room. The footsteps grew louder as the unknown person came came closer to the room. After a few seconds he heard a key turning in the lock on the door, and finally the door slowly swung open.

A dark figure slowly entered the room. Chuck presumed the person was male, as he would've been able to make out the shadow of a female's long hair. The person's face was still half covered by darkness when they spoke,

"Hello Chuck, long time no see" The figure said in a sinister voice.

Chuck finally realised who his captor was and with a look of utter shock on his face, he spoke,

"Uncle John..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

So, how did everyone like the ending. I had a few ideas of who the captor should be. My first thought was his father, but I thought that would be too dark. My next thought was Jill. I was really rooting for that idea, but then I remembered that I read another story where Chuck had been captured by Jill, so it would be a little unfair to that person. Please leave a review as to how you liked the chapter. I know it was short, but this chapter's purpose was more to set up for the following installments. Please just know that the next few chapters will be really AU and will introduce a host of details that do not allign with the plot the show has established. Again, please leave a review as to how you're liking the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4  Long Time No See

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who continue to read and review my stories. FanFiction writers don't get paid, they don't get awards, all they get is reviews, so the more the better. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. The story is going to heat up in the next few chapters, but the introspective stuff will also carry on throughout the story, and I'm also thinking I'm going to add a few flashbacks in there, some canon, and some of my own creations. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I wanted to kind of map out the next part of the story to make sure my story line is constantly progressing. This is the last chapter of setting up the story by the way, so be warned next chapter will have some strong content, but the rating will still definitely be a T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters,

Note: LESS THAN 24 HOURS TILL CHUCk's BACK! YAYYYY!

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards, especially while I was banned. You're all awesome in my books! You all made my forced hiatus so much more interesting and bearable, and for that I'm eternally grateful.

Without further ado, I present...

**Chapter 4 - Long time no see**

_[In announcer's voice]_ Previously on Chuck...

After being briefed on the dire situation at hand by Director Graham, Sarah Walker was on the next flight to Los Angeles to meet up with the rescue team in charge of hunting down not only the intersect, but the man she loves.

Chuck Bartowski woke up to find himself in a dark, desolate room. After assessing the situation and seeing escape was practically impossible, Chuck hears footsteps coming towards his cell. When the figure reaches the door and enters the cell, Chuck is given a most unexpected, unwelcomed surprise,

"Hello Chuck, long time no see" The figure said in a sinister voice.

Chuck finally realised who his captor was and with a look of utter shock on his face, he spoke,

"Uncle John..."

* * *

Sarah Walker had just gotten through baggage claim at Los Angeles Airport and was now looking the person assigned to bring her back to castle where Chuck's rescue efforts were to be coordinated from. The fact that her ride was late only further annoyed an already on the edge Sarah Walker. Since hearing of Chuck's capture, she had constantly been ready to strike out at any person foolish enough to frustrate her or get in her way.

_'This agents gonna get it when he finally shows up' _she thinks to herself.

At that exact moment she sees a familiar face in the crowd of people eagerly awaiting the arrival of their friends and relatives. Her anger slightly deflates at the sight of her old partner. She feels reassured to know the government is indeed putting its best resources into finding Chuck.

"Walker, good to see you again"

"I'd be lying if I said the same thing John. These are not the most optimal circumstances that I imagined returning to Burbank under" _'I'd much rather be here announcing to Chuck that I've quit this stupid job and we can be together'_ Sarah adds in her head.

Casey lets out a low grunt, which Sarah interpretes as him appreciating the humour in her comment.

"C'mon Walker, we gotta get back to Castle so we can get cracking on saving your boyfriend"

Sarah momentarily gives Casey a dirty look before a small, but rare grin forms on her face. Feeling reinvigorated and more motivated then even Sarah begins to follow Casey who has already turned and began walking towards the car park.

The conversation between the two agents on the way back to Castle remained strictly professional. Casey fully debriefed Sarah on Chuck's situation. She learnt that Chuck had never left the car park of the mall. Surveillance showed that he had been taken from out front of the Weinerlicious by a group of men and thrown into the back of a black, unmarked suburban. Casey had noticed that Sarah's facial expressions had been that of anger and despair when she had learnt that Chuck had been tranqued and taken from outside the Weinerlicious - the very place where they shared so many special, real moments.

Sarah felt her fists subconcsiously clenching as she listened to Casey tell the entire story of Chuck's ordeal. She felt so hopeless, so guilty that she hadn't been there to save him. She bit her lip to hold back an involuntary sob that seemed ready to escape. It took all of her training to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. But Casey was an extremely top-class spy, he noticed her glassy eyes, and felt quite sympathetic for Sarah. Sympathy was not an emotion that John Casey often felt, but as he watched such a hardened, elite agent breaking to pieces like this, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

When Sarah and Casey arrived at castle, the former was pleasantly surprised to learn of how many agents had been reassigned from priority assignments to assist with Chuck's rescue efforts. Countless amount of agents were working non-stop on castle's many computers doing everything they could to track down one Chuck Bartowski, but apparently they weren't doing enough considering their status report.

"Status, Captain?" Casey inquired of a man well dressed in a military outfit.

"Nothing as of yet Major"

"Have all traffic cams and surveillance footage been checked?"

"Affirmative sir, all footage has been looked at. Nothing of interest sir. It appears the suspects disappeared from all records a short time after leaving the car park of the electronics store sir."

The captain's fruitless report had made Sarah extremely annoyed. Their lack of progress struck Sarah as them not trying hard enough, but deep down she knew it was simply because the captors were consumate professionals. However this didn't stop the blonde agent's anger from building to near breaking point.

After the captain had finalized his report, he went back to his station, overlooking the analysts and making sure they kept in line.

Sarah was visibly agitated, as was obvious with the way she was pacing back and forth, keeping a constant eye on the analysts working close to her. She was still upset at the lack of progress on finding Chuck, and her anger boiled over when she noticed one of the analysts sharing a laugh with the man sitting next to him. Ordinarily she would've sternly told the two to get back to work, but in the state she was in, she blasted out at the two unfortunate individuals in question.

"GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!" Sarah blared at the two unsuspecting analysts.

Her outbreak worked a charm, and the two immediately ceased their conversation and returned to their work. However, she was still in a heightened state of anger, and clearly her old partner noticed,

"Walker"

"What?" Sarah replied cynically,

"Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

Sarah audibly grunted before responding, "Yeah, okay"

She walked over to the interrogation room which Casey had headed into.

"What is it Casey?"

"Look Walker. I understand how you must be feeling right now, but believe me when I say, if you want to find Chuck, you can't be like this. You need to be the professional agent I know you can be. If not for me, do it for Chuck, he needs you to be strong right now."

"Wow Casey, that's uncharacteristically sincere of you" Sarah replied with a definite tone of genuity.

"One word of this conversation to Bartowski and you're a dead women"

"Yes Sir" Sarah replied, with a hint of a smile evident in her voice.

"He's really gotten to you, ay Casey?"

Casey eyed her suspiciously before responding,

"He has a way of getting through to the best of us, but you'd know all about that now wouldn't you Agent Walker" Casey replied, with a sarcastically accusatory tone.

A hint of grin was definitely evident on Sarah's face as she replied,

"We better get back to work before those idiot analysts start stuffing up again"

Casey let out a grunt which Sarah interpreted as mild laugh from the normally emotionless agent. However, Casey's face turned serious again as he spoke,

"We're going to find him. You know that don't you Walker?"

Sarah didn't feel the need to respond. Instead she merely met his eyes and nodded. She was now more determined then ever to find Chuck, and to do that she was going to have to use all the training she's been given, because this was not going to be a simple task, but no matter what, Sarah Walker WAS going to find Chuck Bartowski, and NOTHING would stand in her way.

X X X

"What are you- Since when did you-" Chuck was still unable to string a legitimate sentence together.

The last person in the world he expected to walk through that doorway and announce themselves as the person holding him in captivity was his uncle. Hell it would've made more sense to him for the NSA or CIA to have captured me, he thinks to himself.

"Confused Chuck?" John inquires with a snide grin on his face.

Chuck looked at his uncle in a way that portrayed the message, that Chuck was anything but in the know.

"Well I guess you deserve to know a little something about how I came to be a part of fulcrum."

Fulcrum? Fulcrum? How the hell is MY uncle, the man who spent so many days looking after me as a child a part of fucking fulcrum, Chuck thinks to himself.

"Well, you see, many moons ago, I worked for the FBI-"

A look of total surprise is planted on Chuck's face, and clearly it is noticeable.

"Judging by the look of surprise, I'd say you had no idea. Well in case you're wondering, which I'm almost certain you are, I was indeed apart of the company back when I was close with your father and yourself, but back then it was mainly a desk job - no real risks involved."

Chuck finally built up the courage to speak, "But how? Why Fulcrum?" Chuck asks, seemingly desperate for answers.

Clearly cherishing any chance he got to speak out against the government, John responded,

"Well you see, after many years with the bureau, and getting a great insight into the work of the government, I decided it was time to make a real stand for the greater good, and fulcrum offered me that opportunity. The people in Washington, they sit comfortably in their expensive making decisions with the only agenda of furthering their political careers. They don't care about doing the right thing. But Fulcrum, Fulcrum, they actually take action. All in the name of the greater good"

Chuck's anger had slowly been building up listening to his uncle speak so highly of the organisation that believed terrorism was the best diplomatic solution to the world's problems, and finally Chuck decided to speak up.

"Was kidnapping me in the greater good?" Chuck spat at his uncle.

"But of course Charles. You'll see-"

Chuck was now furious,

"Shut up!"

John was clearly taken by surprise by Chuck's sudden burst of confidence and rebellion.

"After everything dad did for you. This is how you end up. Working for a company that thinks killing is a diplomatic solution. After your bitch of a wife left you, who was it that helped you through that time? That got you back on your feet. My dad did!" Chuck yelled at his uncle as loud as his voice would allow.

Chuck's facial features softened a bit as he spoke again, "You were almost like a father to Ellie and I. I thought you cared for us. Clearly I was wrong"

John took a moments to recover from Chuck's emotional outburst before replying in a not totally convincing voice,

"Chuck. Please. You've totally misunderstood everything Fulcrum stands for. We do what needs to be done for this country. Those diplomats in Washington, the CIA, NSA, FBI, what do they really get done? Nothing. That's right. Their field agents are pawns in their wrong doing and they're the ones who are responsible for much of the senseless killing you speak of."

Disgusted at his uncles attack on field agents, and by extension, Sarah, and Casey, Chuck strikes back, feeling red hot anger coarsing through his veins.

"Bullshit! The government's agents are the best there are. Everyday they put their lives on the line, so pathetic excuses for human beings like yourself don't hurt innocent people."

John was very much at a loss for words and felt that he wouldn't make any more progress in this session. Putting on his most professional demeanour, he bid Chuck farewell for the moment,

"Bye Charles. I'll be back before long to the answers I seek. And believe me when I say you will tell us what we wish to know"

And with that he left the cell and closed the large, metal door.

Chuck maintained his poker face and looked his uncle right in the eyes as he spoke, refusing to give him any advantage, even thouugh Chuck was well and truly at a significant disadvantage. Chuck let out a long breath when his uncle left, and one only thought crossed his mind,

_"Please God let there be people be looking for me"_

* * *

Over the other side of town, Agent Sarah Walker was preparing to go to bed, not expecting to sleep much in her heightened state of awareness. As she slid under the covers wearing one of Chuck's T-Shirts and her panties, one thought crossed her mind, and she voiced it, speaking to no one in particular,

"Hold on Chuck. I'm coming, and God help whoever dares get in my way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Again, sorry it took so long to get out. I've proof read the story, but its common practice for writers to read what they meant rather than what's there, so I apologize for any errors, and if people can point them out, big thanks... I hope to have the next chapter out soonish, but I'm not quite sure when. With Chuck returning later on today, I'll be kind of busy ;)


	5. Chapter 5  A New Chuck

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who continue to read and review my stories. FanFiction writers don't get paid, they don't get awards, all they get is reviews, so the more the better. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm really pleased with how the story has turned out so far. I have a general plan as to the direction the story will head from here, but of course there's still things that need working out. I hope you all stick with this story and continue to follow it, because the more people that read and review it, the more motivated I am to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters,

Note: The premier was amazing and I'm so looking forward to tomorrow's episode, should be awesome!

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards, especially while I was banned. You're all awesome in my books! You all made my forced hiatus so much more interesting and bearable, and for that I'm eternally grateful.

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

**Chapter 5 - A new Chuck**

Chuck's eyes slowly fluttered open to the now all too familiar sight of a dark cell with little more in it than the chair in which he was chained to. After opening his eyes and taking note of his surroundings, he once again shut his eyes, hard, in the slim hope that it would all go away. That this was just a dream, and he would shut his eyes, and when he'd open them, he'd be in his bedroom and none of this had happened. However, as he opened his eyes again he realised no such luck was coming his way. He was still in this dark, dingy cell. His only companion, the self-pitying thoughts which passed through his mind.

With no windows in his cell, Chuck had no clue as to what time it was. For all he knew it could be midnight or midday and he would be none the wiser.

Due to the absolute silence that currently filled his room, Chuck had no problems whatsoever hearing the footsteps that were now approaching his cell. Though after the warning his uncle had left him with on his last visit, Chuck felt slightly uneasy as to the reasoning behind whoever was approaching his cell's visit.

Chuck exhaled in relief when he saw a guard walk through his door with a plate of food that seemed as though it was unfit to satisfy a dog. However, in his current state of starvation, even the pitiful food which the guard offered seemed somewhat enticing.

Chuck was brought out of his hunger-induced trance when the guard spoke,

"Time to eat. My superior has ordered me not to leave this room, until you've eaten."

Chuck could tell by the unconvincing and curteous manner in which the guard spoke, that he was fairly low level and was clearly just following orders. He didn't seem quite as heartless and evil as some of the others. Poor guy probably made some poor choices in life. However, in the situation that Chuck was in, he find it extremely difficult to sympathise for the guard.

Sensing the guards lack of confidence, Chuck saw a perfect opportunity to assert himself in this otherwise powerless position he found himself in.

"Well then prepare to be stuck here for a while, because I ain't eating that shit"

At this moment, Chuck's mind wondered to thoughts of Sarah. He remembers how he had gotten no where with her in the months after recieving the intersect, besides that one earth-shattering, I'm-gonna-die-so-I-might-as-well-have-one-last-kiss moment at the docks. But then Bryce came back into the picture, all cool and confident, and within hours he was kissing Sarah with a passion Chuck could only dream of sharing with her. The determing factor in that situation, in Chuck's opinion, was that Bryce was a kick ass spy, with an undeniable power over women, while Chuck was just an ordinary, under-achieving nerd. How could Sarah ever fall for such a pathetic loser such as himself? No. If Sarah was ever to be attracted to him, he was going to have to step up his game to more of a Bryce level. He was going to have to be strong and assertive throughout this whole experience, no matter how much the odds were stacked against him. For Her.

"C'mon buddy, just eat the damn food so I can get out of here, and leave you alone"

Chuck remained quiet, his emotions never wavering, keeping at bay the growl in his stomach that longed for any form of sustainance.

Just as the guard seemed ready to begin another bout of pleading Chuck to eat the food which he offered, both their attentions turned to a voice coming from the doorway.

"Charles, you know its not good for you to eat nothing"

Still feeling in rebellious mood, Chuck decided to take it to his Fulcrum Uncle,

"Yeah well, its also not good for me to be sitting alone in a dark fucking prison cell"

"Now, now Charles, no need to get upset. I'll give you one last opportunity, do you want something to eat?"

"How about instead, you eat that shit, and we'll see how you like it"

"Ah well you had your chance" John then turns to the guard and addresses him, "Can you please excuse us, I have some questions I need to ask Chuck here"

"Yes sir" And with that the guard exited the room, plate in hand, and closed the door behind him, leaving John alone with Chuck.

As soon as the door closed, John turned his attention back to Chuck and began pacing from one side of the room to the other.

"Now Chuck, I think its time you learn a bit more about why exactly you're here"

Chuck remained silent, giving his uncle the go ahead to coninue speaking.

"You see, for the past few months one CIA agent has been giving us an extraordinarly large amount of trouble. But we still haven't had any luck in tracking her down,"

Learning that the agent they were looking for was a female, Chuck thought he had a pretty decent idea of who his uncle was talking about.

"-and she continues to be a thorn in Fulcrum's side. Now we have reason to believe you know this agent quite well. So Chuck, how about, do you know one Sarah Walker"

Chuck struggled to maintain his composure and keep his facial expression impassive and emotionless. It suddenly occured to him that the very reason he was currently in this anything but desirable situation was the blonde agent which had stolen his heart and run off to some deep cover mission. However, Chuck pushed her betrayal of him to the back of his mind. He knew that this was his chance to show his worth, his chance to remain strong against all odds, and protect the woman he loves, and show her he's more than a pathetic nerd.

"Never heard of her" Chuck replied in a cool, calculated manner.

Seemingly expecting Chuck's response, a small grin lit up John's face as he put into play his contingency plan.

"You see Chuck, I just so happen to think that you're lying; that you do know Agent Walker, and now for some unknown reason you're trying to protect her"

"Oh yeah? And where'd you get that assumption from?"

Rather than verbally responding to Chuck's question, John opened the large yellow envelope he had brought into the room with him, and pulled a photo out of it. Chuck suddenly felt an ounce of panic set it when John turned the photo around so Chuck could see the surveillance photo of Sarah and himself dressed in business attire in the lobby of a building which Chuck identified as the location of a mission Team Bartowski went on just days before Sarah requested reassignment.

"See Chuck. There's you" He said pointing at Chuck in the photo. "- and there's Agent Walker" now pointing at Sarah in the photo. "This photo was taken shortly before a NSA special operations squad invaded the building taking several Fulcrum agents into custody as well some very important clients of ours."

Thinking as quickly as possibly could of a feasible explanation for the photo, Chuck spoke, "This is all just a big coincedence, I was just at that building visiting a friend. I'd never met Agent Walker before in my life. She was simply a beautiful woman who happened to be there, so I took a few moments to get to know her."

Clearly not buying what Chuck was telling him, John's grew wider and increasingly more sinister. "Sorry Chuck. I don't believe you. And if you're not gonna tell us how you know her of your own accord, the perhaps you're going to need some...persuasion"

Realising what his uncle meant by "persuasion", Chuck swallowed heavily and his Adam's apple moved up and down his neck.

John pulled out a phone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Hello Agent, would you please come into cell #11 and alert the interrogator that he needs to come as well". Chuck assumed that the voice on the other side of the call had said that they were on their way, as John ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket.

A few short moments later, the door to the cell opened and in walked a tall man wearing a button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and black slacks. However he didn't come in empty handed. He was pushing a metal trolley, normally used to carry medical equipment, however, the tools on his trolley were anything but life savers, with a host of blades, needles and other objects that could be used in torturing someone laying on the metal tray sitting on the trolley.

For the second time in as many minutes Chuck swallowed hard at the prospect of any of those tools being put to use on him.

_Snap out of Bartowski, she needs you to be strong._

_But she abandoned us for some overseas mission, why should we save her arse._

_Because you love her, that's why. And being in love with someone means making sacrafices...some bigger than others._

Chuck was concentrating so hard on the torture tools on the trolley that he didn't even notice his uncle address the interrogator,

"Where is Agent Roberts?"

"She'll be along in just a moment"

Chuck was brought out os his momentary trance by the rhythmatic sound of a woman's high heel impacting on the hard, concrete floor outside of his cell. When the woman walked through the door to his cell, for the second time in as many days Chuck was left absolutely stunned and horrified at the person who stood before him.

"Jill-"

An evil grin lit up the face of the first girl to have ever captured Chuck's heart. The warmth that used to emmanate from Jill when she and Chuck dated was long gone, replaced by a cold, emotionless force field, impenetrable to the ordinary person.

"Hello Chuck"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. This chapter and the following one, were originally going to be one long chapter, but I thought I'd keep the chapter lengths standardized as much as possible. So the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. By the way, I originally didn't want to bring Jill into this story, but you'll see in the next few chapters that she'll serve a particular purpose that an original character couldn't have fulfilled, so I apologize for the cliched cliffhanger. I'm also sorry for not having Sarah or Casey in this chapter, but rest assured they'll be back soon. Some of you may have noticed that Chuck was a bit out of character in this chapter, but that was on purpose on my part, I want to establish that Chuck is consciously trying to change himself to be the guy he thinks Sarah wants. However, we all know Sarah loves her sweet, adorable nerd.

Please don't forget to leave a review letting me know how you liked the chapter :) Much Appreciated

Note: I haven't forgot about Ellie and Awesome, they'll be appearing in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6  The Cost of Love

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Thank you to all the people who continue to read my stories. All the reviews I've been getting are much appreciated and motivate me to continue writing. Soory for how long this chapter took to write, but I thought it was a crucial chapter and I wanted to make sure it was right, and also I've never done anything like this before, so it was very difficult to write. I just thought I'd make sure everyone knows that the Alternate Chuckverse that began with Chuck versus the Dreaded Conversation and continued with this story is based in late season 1 BEFORE Chuck versus the Marlin. So Chuck and Sarah did not know at that point that Jill was Fulcrum. Just thought I'd let you know that Casey and Sarah are not in this chapter as well, but do not worry, they'll be back in a big way next chapter.

Is anyone else looking forward to Sarah giving Jill a beat down for being a part of Chuck's capture? I AM!

Lyrics from this chapter are from Nickelback's If Today Was Your Last Day. I just thought they added to the effect of the moment a bit, I hope it works alright, please let me know how it worked...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters,

Note: I'm loving Chuck Season 4 at the moment and I hope you all are too. It's just really fun, light-hearted episodes.

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards. Also a huge thank you to the group of people who continue to read and review my stories, MUCH APPRECIATED.

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

Chapter 6 - The Cost of Love

[In announcers voice] **Previously on Chuck**

Chuck was brought out of his momentary trance by the rhythmatic sound of a woman's high heel impacting on the hard, concrete floor outside of his cell. When the woman walked through the door to his cell, for the second time in as many days Chuck was left absolutely stunned and horrified at the person who stood before him.

"Jill-"

An evil grin lit up the face of the first girl to have ever captured Chuck's heart. The warmth that used to emmanate from Jill when she and Chuck dated was long gone, replaced by a cold, emotionless force field, impenetrable to the ordinary person.

"Hello Chuck"

* * *

Chuck's momentary loss for words was quickly replaced by white hot anger at the fact that now, two prominent figures in his life have ended up betraying their country.

"Jill what the hell are you doing here? Are you fulcrum too?"

"Now Chuck, is that any way to say hello to the love of your life?"

Chuck scoffed at the idea that him and a traitor were ever destined to end up together.

"Love of my life? Unlikely. Now perhaps you can tell me why the hell you're here again?"

"Well I guess you deserve to know that much. You see after college you're uncle approached me with an employment offer that was simply too good to pass up on. The chance to fully utilise my skills to actually make a positive impact on the country. I mean why sit behind a desk like those CIA and NSA leaders when you can make a real difference. And that's basically the gist of how I came to be fulcrum."

"I can't believe you idiots actually believe Fulcrum does any good whatsoever."

Feeling the conversation getting a bit too off topic, John decided it was time to get the answers they had captured Chuck for in the first place.

"Enough. Now that we're all reacquainted, it's time now that Chuck here starts giving us some answers. After all, the interrogator isn't here for nothing. So Chuck, are you ready to talk?" As John said that final sentence he stared Chuck square in the eyes.

Chuck remained silent, and continued to attempt to stare his uncle down.

John turned to the interrogator, as if giving a non-verbal signal to the towering man to prepare himself.

"So Chuck how about it, how do you know Sarah Walker?"

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_  
_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

Chuck knew he had two options, answer his uncle's question and betray the only woman he truly ever loved, yes that's right, he never truly loved Jill, he always knew that deep down in his heart. Jill was a girl whom he shared many common interests with, but he always knew, even if he'd never admit it, that she was never the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Ellie had told him so on several occassions, and even though he would always find a clever way to change the topic, he knew, he always knew, she was right. His other option was to hold out, and refuse to betray Sarah. Even though that path would surely have negative reproccusions, in his mind that was the only option. He knew this was his chance. His chance to show Sarah he was good for something. That he wasn't just a pathetic nerd. This was his chance to show her how much she meant to him. His chance to protect _her_ for once, even if it meant dying for her.

And so it was with a determined grin on his face that Chuck responded, "I've already told you, I briefly met her while visiting a friend."

A look of frustration was evident on John's face at Chuck's absolute stubborness, but he quickly reacquired his composure,

"Wrong answer Chuck."

John then turned to face the interrogator and spoke, "Michael, perhaps you can help to loosen Mr. Bartowski's tongue a bit"

With a cruel, twisted smirk on his face Michael turned his attention to Chuck,

"Gladly"

SMACK. Michael had put a devestating right hook straight into Chuck's mid rift, leaving Chuck severly winded and gasping for air. But after getting his breath back, the same determined look appeared on Chuck's face, giving his interrogators the message that Chuck Bartowski would not break easily. He then turned to face the interrogator.

"Seriously? They pay you to do that. An old women could do the same job for free."

Michael turned to face John, who had a smirk on his face at Chuck's witty remark, as if to get permission to hit the prisoner for his snide remark. Evidently he got the recognition he sought, because yet again he landed a blow to Chuck's rib cage.

Chuck winced at the blow, but refused to give any audible recognition as to the damage the repeated blows had done to him.

Trying to take advantage of Chuck's weakened state, John took a couple quick steps towards the seat Chuck was chained to and spoke, "Chuck, this can all stop if you'll just tell us how you know Sarah Walker"

Chuck lifted his head up to look his uncle in the eyes. The normal warmth in Chuck's eyes was gone, replaced by a cold determination to remain strong and not give in to the torture.

"You'll have to do better than that."

A brief look of surprise crossed John's face; almost as though he had expected Chuck to break sooner, but instead he remained strong. Why does he protect this agent? John thought to himself. Shaking that thought from his mind, he quickly regained his professional demeanour and wordlessly signalled to Michael to continue working Chuck over.

Michael took a step in Chuck's direction and swiftly landed a hook flush on Chuck's jaw, the impact causing Chuck's head to spin sideways. As Chuck turned his head to look his interrogator in the eye, he spat out some blood onto the concrete floor. But before Chuck's head could reach its intended direction, Michael landed another blow to the same part of Chuck's jaw.

Chuck let out an involuntary groan when he was hit on that occassion, showing to his interrogator, who had a twisted smile on his face, that his blow had shaken Chuck up. This time, rather than quickly turning back to face his torturer Chuck closed his eyes and thought back to a conversation he'd had with Sarah shortly before she'd left.

* * *

"Sarah have you ever been tortured?"

Sarah was clearly taken aback by Chuck's question, and surprising Sarah Walker was not something easily done, but she quickly composed herself.

"Yes. Once. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure, I've always just wondered what it's like to have that horrifying feeling that you might never see the people that you care about again. To know that you can either betray the people you care about or remain strong and be made to wish you were dead."

Sarah held back a lone tear that threatened to escape as she heard Chuck's comment. She wanted to cry not because of the memory of her own torture experience, because at that time she had no one in her life who cared about her, so whether she survived or not was not really something that bothered her back then. No she wanted to cry because she imagined how broken she would be if it ever came to a situation where she may never see Chuck again - the only person to really ever care about her the person, not her the con-woman, or her the agent.

"Its tough Chuck" Her voice unconvincing. "But it helps to picture a happy memory in your head. Perhaps of a person who you care for or love. Picturing their face makes you more determined to survive, it gives you an unfaultering to remain strong - for their sake."

Chuck and Sarah's eyes met and they briefly shared a moment, each thinking about what they'd do if they ever lost the other.

* * *

Remembering Sarah's words, Chuck thought back to a couple months ago. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon at Casa Bartowski. Ellie, Awesome, Morgan and Anna were there along with Sarah and himself. He remembers holding Sarah in his arms while they watched a movie - for the cover of course - but just momentarily Chuck allowed himself to imagine that it wasn't a cover. That him and Sarah were a real couple, and maybe someday they'd be married, and have beautiful children. In that fantasy, there was no CIA or NSA, no Fulcrum, no Intersect, only happiness.

And with that inspiring memory fresh in his mind, Chuck turned back to face his interrogator, looking more determined than ever.

John was clearly frustrated, and that showed in his expression. But he wasn't about to give up now,

"Fine Chuck. If you won't talk, we'll have to turn up the heat."

Already sensing what John was talking about, Michael was preparing a syringe that was on the tray. Inside the syringe was a red liquid that Chuck immediately identified as being **not **a good thing.

"Now Chuck, the poison that Michael here has is a particular nasty Fulcrum speciality. In the short-term it can cause excruciating pain. The severity of the pain is dependant on the dosage of course. And in the long-term, well when I say long term I mean an hour or so later, it will kill you."

A few moments later the torturer had injected Chuck with a small amount of the poison.

"Now we've started off with a very small dosage, so the pain won't be unbearable just yet, but unless you begin to answer our questions, we'll progressively increase the dosage. If you play nice and answer all our questions we'll give you the antidote"

While John had been talking Chuck had begun to feel the effects of the poison. The small amount which he'd been given seemed to make him feel as though someone was pricking him all over with a sharp metal pins.

John was pleased to see the effect the poison was having on Chuck. He felt extremely confident in his mind that it would only be a short while now before Chuck broke and gave them the answers they sought. He watched on as Chuck squirmed in his restraints, desperately trying to make the pain in which he felt stop.

"So Chuck, ready to tell us how you know Agent Walker yet?"

Chuck desperately fought against the poison, and managed to stop squirming and sit still and face uncle.

With as determined a look as Chuck could manage he looked his uncle in the eye and responded, "No."

"Very well then. Michael."

As Michael went to prepare the next dosage of the poison, he was stopped by John's voice.

"On second thought, why don't we amp the dosage to...double, say. I'd like to this to over as quickly as possible." he said with a grin on his face.

Michael simply grinned and turned his attention back to preparing the poison.

Seconds after being again injected with the poison, Chuck immediately felt the effects of the increased dosage. If before felt like pricks from metal pins, it now felt as though someone was stabbing him with burning hot knives.

Chuck thrashed against his restraints, crying out in agony. He wanted nothing more than to make the pain stop, but he knew that that would mean he would endanger Sarah, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Using Sarah's technique again, he thought back to another pleasant memory - his and Sarah's first kiss,

* * *

The timer on the supposed bomb continued to tick down. Each second, felt like an hour to both Chuck and Sarah. Both of their minds were flooded with things they wanted to do before they die, but they knew that they would never get a chance for any of that. They would never get a chance to see how they really felt about each other. A chance to see whether it was all just a cover, or if they actually did have feelings for each other.

Sarah realised that if her time was indeed up, there was no need for protocols or rules governing her actions. To hell with all that. If she was gonna die she might as well see how it might have been with her and Chuck if there was no double life, there was no intersect, they were just a guy and a girl who met and fell in love.

And in that moment Sarah closed the distance between her and Chuck and kissed him with all her being. She poured mind, body and soul into that kiss and cherished every moment of it. She was more than happy to oblige when she felt Chuck's tongue slip into her mouth. She carefully noticed every place in which her body met Chuck's. She cherished the taste of him, his sweet scent, she never wanted that moment to end. And either did Chuck. And in that moment they were just Chuck and Sarah, rather than Agent Walker and the Asset.

* * *

Chuck summoned every ounce of grit and determination he possessed and continued to battle a unwinnable battle against the poison, but was unwilling to break and betray Sarah.

_You need not attempt to shake off or to banter off romance. It is an evil you will never get rid of to the end of your days. Love makes us do great things. We make amazing sacrafices for those we love. That, is the Cost of Love._

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last?_  
_Leave old pictures in the past?_  
_Donate every dime you had?_

Jill and John were both stunned at Chuck's courage and determination to give in. Wasn't this kid just supposed to be analyst, why does he battle against this poison for Walker? John thought to himself. Jill was baffled as to why Chuck would fight so hard for the sake of some agent. Why doesn't he just give up? And that's when it hit her.

Jill walked up to John and whispered something in his ear. His face immediately lit up, realising what Jill was saying was true.

John spoke, "Chuck I stand here, unbeknownst as to why an analyst would go to such great lengths to protect one..small..tiny..agent. And now I realise, yours and Agent Walker's relationship is more complicated than most analysts and agents share. So why don't we cut the crap and you tell me how you know Agent Walker"

Chuck battled for a short while longer, willing himself to continue fighting for her, but he soon hit a wall. The pain took over He was broken. His head dropped in disgust at himself, and he stopped fighting. All the things that have gone wrong in his life flooded through his mind,

_"Chuck...mum's gone"_

_"We found the test papers in your room"_

_"Our thing, under the undervoer thing. Is this ever going anywhere?"  
"Sorry Chuck. No"_

_"Chuck it was just a cover."_

"She was my handler"

John and Jill's lit up as they finally recieved the answer they'd been waiting for. Chuck was an asset and Walker was his handler. But his short term ecstasy was interupted when he realised Chuck's use of words; was?

"What do you mean WAS your handler?"

"She was my handler, she's not anymore, she was reassigned months ago"

Chuck's head dropped in shame. All warmth was gone from his body, replaced by disgust that he'd betrayed Sarah. She might be harmed, or even worse...because of him.

Damn it, John thought to himself. Any information he would have on Walker would be out of date and possibly inaccurate. He felt white hot anger coarse through his vains, that all this effort may have been for nothing.

He turned to exit the room but stopped at the door.

"Give him the antidote" he spat at the interrogator. "Then prepare the prisoner for transport to the next location. We'll send the footage to Langley on the way, if this asset means something to them, perhaps they'll stop protecting Agent Walker"

And with that John exited the room as Michael gave Chuck the antidote and packed up his tools and began to leave the room.

"You coming Roberts?"

"I'll be there in a second"

Michael's eyes glanced from Jill to Chuck, before his attention turned back to the door and he left the room.

Jill turned to look at Chuck. He was a shadow of his former self. All life was gone from his eyes. He was a broken man. He looked up to meet her intruding eyes. His eyes were hollow and empty of emotion.

"Chuck, I need to know, do you still love me?" she asked with a confident voice.

"No" was all Chuck replied.

"Why?"

Chuck paused for several moments. Unable to hold her stare he looked down at the floor.

_If today was your last day_  
_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
_Regardless of who you are_

When he spoke his voice was emotionless and hollow, unlike the Chuck she once knew, "Because Jill. I love Sarah Walker."

And on that note Jill exited the room after getting the response she expected. Even though she was a part of Fulcrum now and long past her days of dating Chuck, that didn't stop her from feeling a touch of jealousy towards Sarah Walker.

When Jill exited the room, tears began to fall from Chuck's eyes, and he began to whisper ever so quietly,

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wow that was perhaps the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I'm kind of worried though I stretched it out too long, so please leave a review telling me what you thought. Did you guys think the chapter made sense, or did perhaps things happen that seemed out of place or didn't make sense. Please just tell me what you thought and if I could've done any better. Again, I'm really worried about this chapter, so now more than ever, I'd love you guys to leave a review..

Note: Casey and Sarah are back next chapter. How will they respond to seeing Chuck tortured? How will they find Chuck? Will it be too late? All that and more in Chapter 7 of Chuck versus the Struggles of Life...

Note: I haven't forgot about Ellie and Awesome, they'll be appearing very soon...


	7. Chapter 7  Sympathy and Empathy

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Thank you to all the people who continue to read my stories. All the reviews I've been getting are much appreciated and motivate me to continue writing. I'm really glad that people generally enjoyed the previous chapter as I had a lot of trouble writing and was slightly worried with how it turned out, but it's good to see it worked out alright.  
I just thought I'd make sure everyone knows that the Alternate Chuckverse that began with Chuck versus the Dreaded Conversation and continued with this story is based in late season 1 BEFORE Chuck versus the Marlin. So Chuck and Sarah did not know at that point that Jill was Fulcrum and Fulcrum had no idea about the intersect being associated with the Buy More.

Striker-wolverine1 - Thank you for picking up my error in the previous chapter. It is now fixed thanks to you :)

Phoenix4725 - You asked in your review why Jill wanted to know if Chuck still loved her. In my mind the reasoning behind this is that Jill is a spy. And from what I've been able to ascertain from the show, spies generally love to be in control. They love to know that they have everyone under their spell. So in my Jill wanted to know whether Chuck was still under her spell, even though generally she feels nothing for him and she is a heartless spy.

I liked putting lyrics from a song in that last chapter. It can often be difficult to comprehend the tone of a story, so by putting the lyrics in there I hope it enables to you get a bit of an insight as to how I believe the characters are feeling. So I'll definitely be doing it again in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters,

Note: I'm loving Chuck Season 4 at the moment and I hope you all are too. It's just really fun, light-hearted episodes.

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards. Also a huge thank you to the group of people who continue to read and review my stories, MUCH APPRECIATED.

Note: In this chapter there are two things that are written in itallics, flashbacks, and people's thoughts. Hopefully you can all distinguish between the two.

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

Chapter 7 - Sympathy and Empathy

[In announcers voice] **Previously on Chuck**

Chuck thrashed against his restraints, crying out in agony. He wanted nothing more than to make the pain stop, but he knew that that would mean he would endanger Sarah, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Why don't we cut the crap and you tell me how you know Agent Walker"

Chuck battled for a short while longer, but he soon hit a wall. He was broken. His head dropped in disgust at himself, and he stopped fighting.

"She was my handler"

"Chuck, I need to know, do you still love me?" she asked with a confident voice.

"No" was all Chuck replied.

"Why?"

Chuck paused for several moments. Unable to hold her stare he looked down at the floor.

When he spoke his voice was emotionless and hollow, unlike the Chuck she once knew, "Because Jill. I love Sarah Walker."

And on that note Jill exited the room after getting the response she expected. Even though she was a part of Fulcrum now and long past her days of dating Chuck, that didn't stop her from feeling a touch of jealousy towards Sarah Walker.

When Jill exited the room, tears began to fall from Chuck's eyes, and he began to whisper ever so quietly,

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry"

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and took in the familiar sight of her hotel room. The sun beamed brilliantly through the window, perfectly lighting up the room. Underneath the covers of her bed she wore only her panties and Chuck's adorable T-Shirt which had 'NERD' printed on it in large, bold, red letters.

"Good morning beautiful"

Sarah's attention immediately snapped to source of the voice, and there on the other side of her bed, lay Chuck, his beautiful brown eyes taking in every bit of her figure, causing her to blush slightly, but she shook off her embarassment and questioned the man that lay next to her,

"Chuck how are you here? Fulcrum? I was so worried, I though-" Chuck cut her off by gently placing two fingers on her lips.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here"

Sarah immediately snuggled close to Chuck, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Before Sarah could respond Chuck gently pressed his lips on hers in a sweet, yet emotion-filled kiss. But just as Sarah began to lose herself in the moment, she heard the door to her hotel room open. Her agent senses kicked in and she immediately reached for the gun she kept underneath her pillow, but it was no where to be found. Just as she began to panic, she saw that the intruder in the room was none other than General Diane Beckman.

"General? What are you doing here?" Sarah inquired with a confused voice.

"I've come to take Chuck to the bunker of course. C'mon, time to go Chuck"

And two agents came from behind Beckman, and walked over to Chuck's side of the bed and began to take him away.

"**NO! Chuck! Don't you touch him!**" Sarah cried in a panicked tone.

Chuck turned to her and spoke, "Goodbye Sarah. I love you"

"Noooo, Chuck!"

Sarah awoke, covered in sweat and her adrenaline pumping, she sat up in her bed.

"Chuck!" She cried, desperately hoping to find _her _Chuck laying next to her.

But she turned to the other side of the bed of the bed, and it was empty. No sign of Chuck. No General Beckman. No agents.

"It was just a dream" she repeated to herself.

But sorrow came upon her again, when she realised that meant Chuck was still being kept captive by fulcrum, who were doing God knows what to him to get the answers they seek. But she did her best to shake that thought from her mind. She needed to focus and get ready to go to work.

Sarah immediately got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. She needed to bring her A game if they were to have a chance of finding Chuck.

* * *

Ellie and Devon arrived back to the familiar sight of their apartment after their one week vacation to the nation's capital. Even though they both enjoyed the time to themselves, they are both glad to be back home. However when they get inside their apartment they find it totally empty.

Ellie heads into Chuck's room only to find his bed made and it doesn't appear as though anyone has been in his room for some time.

Thinking that Chuck is probably just at work she pulls out her phone from her pocket and calls her brother. However after ten seconds of ringing it goes to his voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached Chuck, sorry I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

"Hi Chuck. It's Ellie. Devon and I just got home, and clearly your not here. Just wanna make sure your alright, so give me a call when you get this. Bye." And then Ellie ended the call.

But rather than return the phone to her pocket, she dials another number - to a person she never thought she'd talk to again.

Sarah was just entering the Weinerlicious, when she heard her phone ringing. She retrieved the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID - Ellie - SHIT! The last few days had been so crazy that Sarah had completely forgot about establishing a cover story with Chuck's sister. She took a few minutes to think of something feasible as quickly as possible before she answered the phone.

"Hey Ellie" Sarah said, sounding as sincere as possible.

"Sarah" Ellie replied, sounding rather cold. But how could Sarah have expected anything else, after all she did leave town very suddenly without even saying goodbye to Chuck's sister whom she'd established a close friendship with in her time in Burbank.

"What's up Ellie?"

"Umm, well Devon and I just got back from a vacation, and Chuck's not home, and he's not answering his cell. I was just wondering if you knew where he was."

Sarah's mind was working a million miles an hour, and eventually she came up with a story which she hoped would be good enough for Ellie.

"Oh sorry. Didn't Chuck tell you. I've got some time off work, so Chuck's come to DC so we could spend some together."

"Oh" Ellie replied, sounding genuinely surprised. Realising it was a good thing, that Chuck was able to happy, at least tempararily, "Well that's great!" Ellie said sounding genuinely happy. "When will he be back?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Probably around about a week from now. Is that alright?"

"Yep, sure. Well you kids have fun"

"Will do. Bye Ellie"

As Ellie ended call, she was happy for her brother, who'd been in such a depressing state these past few months. Even though she was disappointed that Chuck would soon have to leave Sarah behind again, at least he could happy for a short while.

Sarah on the other hand felt bad for lying to Ellie, _but it's much better she doesn't know the truth_, Sarah thinks to herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Casey's voice.

"Walker. Conference with the bosses in 5."

"Thanks Casey. I'll be there."

As per usual Director Graham and General Beckman were in their spots at Beckman's office. But it was Graham you spoke first.

"Good morning Agent Walker, Major Casey, good to have you two working together again."

Casey responded with an appreciative nod, while Sarah on the other hand forgoed the greetings and got right to the point,

"Is there any news on Chuck?"

"I think I'll answer this one Director," Graham nodded for Beckman to continue,

"Earlier today we recieved a video from a Fulcrum safehouse."

"Were we able to trace the signal to ascertain the location it was sent from?" Casey asked, more out of hope than anything. It was extremely a group as professional as Fulcrum would make such an amateur mistake.

"Unfortunately not Major." Beckman replied.

"What's the video of?" Sarah asked impatiently, desperate for any word on Chuck.

Beckman looked to her CIA counterpart Langston Graham as if both were urging each other to answer Sarah's question. Neither wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

Eventually Beckman spoke up in a voice that could be described as calm and reassuring.

"It's footage of Mr. Bartowski being _interrogated_"

Sarah immediately knew what Beckman was inferring by 'interrogation'. The news that Chuck had been tortured hit Sarah as if Sarah had punched her in the chest. She found breathing increasingly more difficult and struggled to keep her emotions under any sort of control.

Casey, sensing his partners panicked state, decided to speak up. The news that Bartowski had been tortured also hit him hard. Despite the fact that he'd never admit it. He had a soft spot for the nerd. It was hard not to like him,

"General, what information where they able to get out of Chuck" Casey rarely referred to him as Chuck, but in this dire situation he felt as though he owed it to him.

"If your asking if they know he's the intersect, then no, he didn't tell them that particular bit of information, but I think its best if you two watch it for yourselves."

Beckman then pressed a few keys on her keyboard, bringing up the footage of Chuck's 'interrogation'.

As the video began Sarah immediately felt guilt-ridden. Chuck was chained to a chair, clearly malnourished, and suffering the effects of his incarceration...all because of her.

Sarah though she had seen the woman in the video previously, she looked quite familiar.

"Umm, excuse me, but the woman in the video looks familiar, do we know who she is?"

"Yes Agent Walker, the woman you see is Agent Jill Roberts."

_That bitch_, Sarah thought to herself. That's where she'd seen her before - in pictures Chuck had of her. Poor Chuck, she thought. His ex-girlfriend - Fulcrum. Every women in Chuck's life seemed to betray him, his mother, his ex-girlfriend. She felt a pang of guilt as she realised she was included in that list of horrible woman to have betrayed such an amazing man.

Meanwhile the video continued to play,

_"Enough. Now that we're all reacquainted, it's now that Chuck here starts giving us some answers. After all, the interrogator isn't here for nothing. So Chuck, are you ready to talk?" As John said that final sentence he stared Chuck square in the eyes._

Chuck remained silent, and continued to attempt to stare his uncle down.

John turned to the interrogator, as if giving a non-verbal signal to the towering man to prepare himself.

_"So Chuck how about it, how do you know Sarah Walker?"_

Hearing the Fulcrum agent's question, Sarah felt her breath hitch in her throat. She had mixed feelings. On one hand she couldn't bare to see what would happen if Chuck refused to speak, but on the other hand, the agent in her wanted Chuck to remain loyal to the nation.

The woman in her felt physically sick when Chuck refused to answer the question and was punched, hard, by the torturer.

Sarah had to stop herself from yelling at the screen when she saw Chuck being smart to the torturer which earnt him another blow to the stomach.

Casey was extremely proud of Chuck. He'd always thought he was just a weak nerd who'd buckle as soon as any pressure was put upon him. But here he was holding out under torture. The anger built up inside the agent at the gutless little shits who were hitting such a decent guy.

As the video continued, with the torturer now working Chuck's face over as he continued to keep tight-lipped, the emotions continued to build like a wild fire inside Sarah. White hot anger that anyone would heart such an amazing mean. Guilt at herself for being the cause of Chuck's predicament. Proud of _her_ Chuck for being so brave, and holding out, for her. That was what struck her most about this situation, that Chuck would endure such physical pain for her after she broke his heart into small pieces. Even though she didn't think it was possible, she felt as though she actually loved him even more than before.

Sarah almost felt her heart stop when the torturer brandished the poison and injected Chuck with it. It almost hurt her physically to see Chuck writhing in pain. But still he continued to remain quiet. The knowledge that he'd been poisoned hit her like a ton of bricks. What if he didn't make it?

_Get a hold of yourself Walker, he's just an asset, _the agent continued to repeat. But for once, she listened to the woman in her, rather than the agent. And right now the woman in her was in full on panic mode at the sight of Chuck being poisoned and tortured brutally.

As Chuck continued to fight a losing battle against the poison, but keep his mouth shut, Sarah could barely stand to watch. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to yell at the screen and tell Chuck to stop protecting her, _You don't deserve this,_ Sarah thought to herself, but she refrained from speaking, knowing it would do no good. But when the torturer injected Chuck with a double dosage of the poison, Sarah was unable to stop herself from exclaiming "No" out loud. After she recieved a suspicious look from Beckman their attention turned back to the video. Sarah felt slightly upset at herself for letting her emotions take over, but right now that didn't matter to her. Chuck was now in unimaginable pain. Sarah could no longer hold back the tears that had been building up. She cried painful tears, feeling helpless that the man she loved was suffering so dearly because of her. It was all her fault. She hates herself that even after she broke his heart she continues to hurt him.

Beckman, already having seen the video, has turned all of her attention towards Sarah's reaction to watching the video. She can't help but feel sorry for the agent and empathise with the pain she's going through. After all, she herself is a woman, and knows what's it's like to be in love, and seeing Sarah fall apart like this makes her heart ache for the woman.

Sarah can barely bring herself to watch Chuck hurt like this any longer. She feels sick to her core and wants nothing more than to tear apart the gutless bastards responsible for putting _her _Chuck through this.

The man on the tape spoke, "Chuck I stand here, unbeknownst as to why an analyst would go to such great lengths to protect one..small..tiny..agent. And now I realise, yours and Agent Walker's relationship is more complicated than most analysts and agents share. So why don't we cut the crap and you tell me how you know Agent Walker"

_Oh no, he knows about Chuck feels about me_, Sarah thinks. Sarah observes Chuck's reaction. After a few desperate moments of fighting the poison, she knows it's over. He's broken. Tears now fall freely down Sarah's face, but either no one else notices, or more likely, every one understands her pain.

"She was my handler"

Sarah carefully studies Chuck. The man she knows and loves is lost. Replaced by a hollow shell. He is a mere shadow of his former life force, self. She hates herself with a passion for what she's done to him. 'Torture changes people', she thinks to herself. But her disgust at herself is greatly outweighed by a burning hatred for the people responsible for Chuck's current state.

As Sarah watches the senior agent exit the room, furious that Chuck was unable to provide anything that they can actually use, she sees that Jill remains behind.

White hot anger at the woman that has not only broken Chuck's heart, but now his spirit as well, builds up within Sarah.

_"Chuck, I need to know, do you still love me?" she asked with a confident voice._

Sarah feels her heart momentarily stop.

_"No" was all Chuck replied._

_"Why?"_

_No Chuck, please don't say it, I don't deserve it. You deserve much more than me,_ Sarah thinks to herself.

_Chuck paused for several moments. Unable to hold her stare he looked down at the floor._

_When he spoke his voice was emotionless and hollow, unlike the Chuck she once knew, "Because Jill. I love Sarah Walker."_

Sarah's sobs intensify, as the three others present watch on as such an experienced agent falls to pieces. All of them can't help but feel sorry what Sarah's going through.

Beckman turns her attention to Casey to address him, "Please major. Do what must me done to find Mr Bartowski. He's a true American Hero."

"Yes ma'am" Casey replied, feeling as though they have a patriotic responsibility to save Chuck - a man who never asked for any of this. He accepted his fate, no matter how unpleasant it was. Casey would die before he gave up on rescuing Charles Bartowski.

And with that the two figures disappeared from the screen just as the video was finishing.

_"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry"_

As Sarah heard Chuck's words, she collapsed to her knees continuing to sob, whispering under her breath, quietly enough so that no one else could hear her words,

"Oh Chuck. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my fault. I love so you much and I won't stop until I find you."

Casey felt almost helpless. Comforting crying women were not exactly his area of expertise. All he could think of, was putting a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Feeling Casey's hand on her shoulder, she looked up to look at her partner.

"Don't worry Sarah. We're gonna find him, trust me." Casey said with as comforting a look on his face as he could muster.

And with a look of vengeance and absolute determination on her face, Sarah spoke, "And when we do, I'm gonna kill the bastards who did this to him."

Casey nodded in agreement. And oh did he agree so very much. When they found the people from that tape, he would not stand in Sarah's way as she made them suffer dearly.

Casey then decided it would be for the best to get back to work and give Sarah some room to herself to compose herself. After Casey had left the room, it occured to Sarah that Fulcrum were absolute professionals, it's unlikely that a group of analysts would have any luck in tracking them down. No, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Sarah knew just what she could do to give her the upper hand in finding Chuck. But she knew, if she went down this path, there was no turning back. There were no rules or protocols on this path. No code of conduct. Sarah would have to do whatever it took to get Chuck back, is this what she truly wants? The answer to this question was simple. It had to been. It's Chuck. Her Chuck.

Having made up her mind, Sarah took her phone out of her pocket, and dialled a number that very few people had access to. When the person on the other end aswered she got straight to the point,

"I need your help"

"And hello to you too Sarah"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

So how did everyone like the chapter. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked, or perhaps what you didn't like. I'm always open to suggestions. How did everyone feel I did writing how Sarah was feeling. Overall I was pleased with how the chapter turned out but I really want to know what you guys thought. I'm sorry that it's really angsty at this point but I beg you continue reading, the good times will come soon enough. This is a necessary step in the story.

Note: Don't worry, Ellie and Awesome won't be brushed to the side as easy as that. They're story has a lot more to come in the future chapters.

So who did Sarah call? I'm sure a lot of people will figure it out. We'll see how she intends on finding Chuck and much more in Chapter 8 of Chuck versus the Struggles of Life.

I proof-read the story but there's still a definite possiblity that I made errors, so please let me know if you find anything.

Thanks,  
Nick


	8. Chapter 8  An Old Foe

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: I sincerly apologise its taken so long for this chapter to be written. However Chapter 7 was the last chapter where I knew exactly what I wanted to write. I needed to sit down and assess where the story was going and attempt to plan out as much of the story as I could. I now know exactly where the story is going up to chapter 9, and I have a pretty decent idea about the chapters after that. I'm thinking this story might be roughly 17 or so chapters, but I really can't say for sure.

If the chapters take so long in the future, please know its because school is so crazy right now, exams left, right and centre. The end of year 10 in Australia is a very important time, so I need to focus as much as possible, but I'll still try and write as much as possible.

Please note, this Alternate Universe takes place at the end of Season 1 PRE Marlin. However I just noticed that I have a slight plot error in that I've included castle in the story, when that wasn't created until season 2. So for the purposes of this story Castle was created in season 1. Sorry for the inconvenience, but these stories aren't being beta'd so plot hole errors like this are near unavoidable.

The first part of this chapter is written in First Person POV of Chuck. Be kind, I've never written in this style before, I'm just experimenting. Please bare with this part, because I'm worried that it's EXTRAORDINARILY ANGSTY, but I promise just as much shippery goodness once we reach our final destination. So please stick with the story.

Sorry for any errors. I needed to study for a big exam so I got this out as quickly as possible. Please point out any errors and I'll fix them up...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, only my imaginative mind and my original charcters,

Note: How good was Chuck versus the Coup D'Etat? I loved it so much! One of the best ever episodes of Chuck. If episodes of that caliber continue coming, we're in for an amazing season. I'm so looking forward to a Sarah/ Mama B showdown...

Acknowledgements: Big thanks for the continued support I've gotten from the posters on the Chuck boards. Also a huge thank you to the group of people who continue to read and review my stories, MUCH APPRECIATED.

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

Chapter 8 - An Old Foe 

[In announcers voice] **Previously on Chuck**

"Earlier today we recieved a video from a Fulcrum safehouse."

"It's footage of Mr. Bartowski being interrogated"

"Chuck, I need to know, do you still love me?" Jill asked with a confident voice.

Sarah feels her heart momentarily stop.

"No" was all Chuck replied.

"Why?"

No Chuck, please don't say it, I don't deserve it. You deserve more.

Chuck paused for several moments. Unable to hold her stare he looked down at the floor.

When he spoke his voice was emotionless and hollow, unlike the Chuck she once knew, "Because Jill. I love Sarah Walker."

Sarah's sobs intensify, as the three others present watch on as such an experienced agent falls to pieces.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry"

As Sarah heard Chuck's words, she collapsed to her knees continuing to sob, whispering under her breath, quietly enough so that no one else could hear her words,

"Oh Chuck. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my fault. I love so you much and I won't stop until I find you."

Casey then decided it would be for the best to get back to work and give Sarah some room to herself to compose herself. After Casey had left the room, it occured to Sarah that Fulcrum were absolute professionals, it's unlikely that a group of analysts would have any luck in tracking them down. No, desperate times called for desperate measures, and Sarah knew just what she could do to give her the upper hand in finding Chuck. But she knew, if she went down this path, there was no turning back. There were no rules or protocols on this path. No code of conduct. Sarah would have to do whatever it took to get Chuck back, is this what she truly wants? The answer to this question was simple. It had to been. It's Chuck. Her Chuck.

Having made up her mind, Sarah took her phone out of her pocket, and dialled a number that very few people had access to. When the person on the other end aswered she got straight to the point,

"I need your help"

"And hello to you too Sarah"

* * *

It's been days now, since I was transferred from the previous prison. This new location is just as bad, if not worse. I feel as though every ounce of determination, sense of self, and life itself quickly slipping away from me like sand between my fingers. I'm but a mere shadow of my former self, my warmth and generosity replaced by hate and feelings of worthlessness. No one cares about me I constantly remind myself. Any foolish hopes I previously clung on to that Sarah would try and find me are long gone. I scorn myself for ever being tricked into thinking that Sarah had feelings for me. She's probably glad to be back in the field doing something she enjoys...probably with her boyfriend Bryce. And Casey, Beckman, they don't give a shut about me, just the precious secrets that are in my head. They're probably I'm a loose end, a means of fulcrum gaining information. They'll most likely just kill me when they find me, effectively tying up any loose ends. I'm sure Casey will be ever so glad to be finished with this assignment, he's probably hated every minute of it.

I now fight not only against fulcrum, but myself. My idiotic determination to not accept the filth which they consider food is slowly breaking down, bit by bit. Malnourishment and sickening hunger pains are slowly eating away at me, like ants at their dead prey. I feel less willing to rebel, and more inclined to give in and eat whatever is next offered me, no matter how poor it is. I no longer care about holding strong, for it achieves nothing but further pain. Is it not easier and more simplistic to just...give in. Survive.

However my feelings of worthlessness and physical pain are only superseded by the hate which freely flows through my veins, consuming my entire being. Hate, which is mainly directed at those who have wronged me in my life and dictated the path in which I have come down. Bryce. The man that has perhaps played the biggest role in making my life hell. First, he kicks me out of Stamford, then he sends me the intersect, the very thing that has thrown me into this world of lies, deception and scandal. And if that's not enough, I feel a touch of jealousy that he was once romantically involved with Sarah. Even though I have convinced myself she has no feelings for me, I can't help but wish I had been in Bryce's situation.

Then there's Jill. A woman who thought breaking my heart into a million pieces wasn't enough. She's now come back to complete the job in destroying me completely by being an accomplice in my kidnapping and stand by while I'm tortured and all remainder of my former self disappears like a theif into the night.

But most of all, I hate myself. Even though Sarah may have never loved me, the one opportunity I got to show her I wasn't just a worthless nerd and I failed. I gave in. And as a result she might be in danger. Because of me. Perhaps it would be better for everyone if I did die. Because I no longer see a reason for living. I have lost hope.

* * *

The black sedan pulled up in the carpark, and it's suave-looking occupant exited the car and headed towards the last place a man of his style would normally be expected to enter, but none the less, this was no ordinary hot dog place. The beautiful blonde woman which worked in the store was busy talking to a large bear-like man who stood beside her. Both were deep in concentration, but by coincedence the blonde looked over and saw him approaching the store. With cat-like reflexes she swiftly moved towards the door of the store which had a "Closed" sign hanging on it, but of course that wasn't going to be a problem for him.

As she opened the door, she greeted him with a look that was anything but welcoming, rather a mark of a true professional at work. But the man noticed, that she was more cold and calculated then he'd known her to be previously. Was this case perhaps hitting a bit too close to home?

However his thoughts were interrupted when the beautiful woman standing before him spoke,

"Bryce."

"Hello Sarah"

"Come inside before anyone sees you" She replied impatiently.

Bryce didn't respond, rather he followed Sarah, who had already turned around and walked back inside the store.

However, what the two secret agents failed to notice what they had been being watched by a man 50 yards away, standing by his car, with a concerned and confused look upon his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Weinerlicious, Bryce greeted Casey with as much cheer as he could muster for a man who had once nearly been the cause of him dying.

"Majoy Casey, good to see again."

The major then let out what was definitely a very Casey-like grunt, one that reeked of sarcasm and cynicism.

"Well Larkin, you see I'd love to say the same thing. But that would mean I'm lying."

"Ah typical Casey" Bryce replied, and continued on to say, "I see you've still got a cork permanently lodged up your ass, preventing any human-like emotions from escaping. Doesn't that get uncomfortable sometimes."

Casey let out another grunt, however this one was more violent, and seemed to say 'If I didn't need you, I'd kill you'.

Sarah noticed the palpable tension between the two, and decided to intervene.

"Okay, enough children. In case you've both forgotten while playing your childish antics, we have a job to do."

"Absolutely" Bryce replied, sounding extra specially sincere, in attempt to further frustrate Casey. And clearly his jab hit its mark, as Casey responded with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Okay, so what did everyone think of that chapter. I know there wasn't much action going on, but next chapter we'll find out a bit more as to how Bryce can help the team. By the way, did everyone guess pretty quickly that it was him. I'm sorry that the first part of the chapter was so angsty, but I felt it was a necessary evil to set up for when and if Sarah and Chuck are reacquainted [;)]. But I will promise you now, I'm really looking forward to writing the best shippery material that I'm capable of at the end of the story, and I really think you'll enjoy it.

So who was spying on Bryce and Sarah. Find out that and much more in Chuck versus the Struggles of Life Chapter 9, coming soon...

I'll admit it, I'm addicted to reviews. I live of the junk. So unless you want to see me die and this story be unfinished, I think you should hit the review button and let me know what you thought. The more reviews there are, the more motivated I am to write.

Ps. I'm sorry if that sounded at all desperate =P


	9. Chapter 9  The Plan

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Wow, feels like I haven't written in months! Just joking, I actually haven't written in months, I'm that god damn lazy. Actually no, scratch that, I'm not lazy, I'm a high school senior, and to say I'm up to my neck in work right now would be a hideous understatement...but I thought, a large part of my Extension English corriculum is Creative Writing, sooo I thought if anything the extra practice is beneficial if anything.

I had to go back and read all my story including the pre-quel, Chuck versus the Dreaded Conversation, and boy I realised just how much a douche I was in the last chapter of that story, I mean it seriously reached all new heights of sucking. So I decided to continue this story to attempt to ease the disgrace I bare as a writer for writing such trash.

So hopefully you'll like my new and improved writing skills, and hopefully we can get some new readers on board as well. I'm gonna do my best to come updating, and not just make this a one off, but with my schooling situation it would be unwise of me to make any promises.

Oh, and if there's experienced beta readers out there that can help me out, give me a message :)

Disclaimer: Yes it's true, in my break from writing, I purchased Chuck. I've decided to renew it for 50 seasons, and have an episode run each day. Just joking, nothing's changed here, I still own nothing but my own ideas, as rubbish as they may be, but hey your reading it ;).

Note: RENEW CHUCK FOR A FIFTH SEASON

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

Chapter 9 - The Plan

[In announcers voice] **Previously on Chuck**

The black sedan pulled up in the carpark, and it's suave-looking occupant exited the car and headed towards the last place a man of his style would normally be expected to enter, but none the less, this was no ordinary hot dog vender. The beautiful blonde woman which worked in the store was busy talking to a large bear-like man who stood beside her. Both were deep in concentration, but by coincedence the blonde looked over and saw the man approaching the store. With cat-like reflexes she swiftly moved the door of the store which had a "Closed" sign hanging on it, but of course that wasn't going to be a problem for him.

As she opened the door, she greeted him with a look that was anything but welcoming, rather a mark of a true professional at work. But the man noticed, that she was more cold and calculated then he'd known her to be previously. Was this case perhaps hitting a bit too close to home?

However his thoughts were interrupted when the beautiful woman standing before him spoke,

"Bryce."

"Hello Sarah"

"...we have a job to do."

The three seasoned spies stood around the table in castle. Sarah stood at the head of the table while, Bryce and Casey stood opposite each other, the tension rife between the two seasoned agents, as they both stared daggers at one another.

After standing in silence for a few moments, Casey spoke up,

"Alright Larkin, I assume you're here to help and not just for a roll in the hay with Walker-" That comment earned Casey a death glare from Sarah, but he didn't seem to notice (nor care) and continued to speak "-so what is it you can offer us...besides your always appreaciated smart ass comments" He added cynically.

"Thank you Casey..." Bryce replied sarcastically, acknowledging the large bear-like man, before his demeanour then shifted to one that was much more professional, "...and yes, I believe I can help you guys track down Chuck-" That last comment earned him the full undivided attention of the colonel and increasingly impatient blond CIA agent, "-throughout the past few months, I've been trying to identify a fulcrum mole within the government, big time stuff. We believe he's been leaking some seriously confidential information to those fulcrum bastards. And as of last week we believe we know who it is."

"Who?" Sarah inquired, genuinely seeming interested, more so because it could lead her to Chuck, rather than wanting to know who was jumping aboard the fulcrum train.

"I'm sure you're both familiar with US secretary of State Brian Molden."

Both Sarah and Casey nodded in acknowledgement of Bryce's question.

"Well what you probably don't know is that he's a Fulcrum high up, and is probably the one who's been giving them the information they've needed on you" Bryce motioned his head towards Sarah.

Bryce allowed his words to sink in to Sarah and Casey. He observed Sarah who looked in total concentration but he could also detect a hint of anger, finally knowing who the person was that most gave Chuck's name to fulcrum. Bryce still couldn't decide why Sarah had been so on edge ever since he had arrived. He thought she'd be much more excited to see her old stallion flame, but to be honest it didn't seem as though she really cared about him, but surely that wasn't true. He was Bryce Larkin, he could have any woman he wanted, and all women wanted him.

After a few moments of intense silence, Sarah spoke up,

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, turns out, our buddy Molden is in town this weekend for a conference. He's gonna be staying at the Metro Plaza Hotel, I think striking there is our best chance."

"Sounds good" Sarah replied. "What are we waiting for, let's get geared up." She added, with a definite degree of seriousness in her voice. She left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was going to move heaven and earth to find Chuck, but Bryce was beginning to worry that Sarah was more intent on getting 'Chuck' back, rather than finding her asset. The Sarah he once knew was all about the job; even when they were dating she made it all too clear that they could cool off after missions between the sheets, but there was no emotional attachments, no distractions from the missions. Nothing came before the mission. But Bryce couldn't help but think the Sarah he once knew was but a shadow in the horizon of this new model, who uncanningly resembled a worried girlfriend.

* * *

Devon returned to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Ellie looking extremely troubled and forlorn. This was not lost on the very perceptive, intuitive young doctor, who immediately questioned him about it.

"Devon, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Devon continued to stare blankly into the distance with the same worried expression on his face. If one was to study him closely, they may deduce that Devon looked reluctant in explaining what was bothering him. But after some consideration, Devon decided to confide in Ellie,

"Didn't you say Chuck was with Sarah in DC?" Devon asked.

Ellie was confused why Devon would ask her this but rather than interrupting she decided to simply nod in acknowledgement to allow Devon to conitnue speaking.

"well unless my eyes are starting to fail me, which is completely out of the question considering I go for eye tests every few weeks to make sure I'm in tip top shape for surgery, I could swear I saw Sarah going into the Orange Orange this morning. But the weirdest thing is, there was someone with her that I recognised; I've seen photos in him in albums around the place. What's his name again, Bryce something or rather?"

"Bryce Larkin?" Ellie inquired, still in absolute shock and disbelief about the information that she'd just recieved and was in the process of attempting to make sense of in her more than capable mind.

"Yeah! That's the one! He was there with Sarah, and so was that big guy from across the apartment. You know the one, always looks like he's got a stick up his ass, walking plywood, kinda robot like...John Casey?"

"John was there too? With Sarah...and Bryce?

"Yeah babe I swear its true. True as the fact that I got lucky in the shower this morning" Devon added, with his familiar sense of inappropriate humour, earning him a knowing glance from his girlfriend; the type that said 'Shut up this is serious. Start acting it, or you won't be getting lucky any time soon'

"So what should we do?" Devon asked, "It's not like we can spy on them?"

"Damn right we're gonna spy on them!" Ellie responded, finally finding her voice on the situation at hand. "We're gonna go to that store and so help me, I don't care if she's a fucking yoghurt maker or a spy for goodness sake! We're gonna find out what she's up to and where my brother is!"

Devon was totally taken aback by Ellie's sudden outburst, and if he was being honest with himself, he was probably a bit on the aroused side as well, but looking to avoid spending the rest of his life with the couch as his bed mate, he pushed those thoughts from his mind and mirrored Ellie's seriousness.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ellie didn't even bother to respond; instead she grabbed her keys and headed menancingly out the door like a woman on a mission. Devon followed closely on her heels, knowing better than to piss off 'this' woman on a mission.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Months out of the game, that's what got down onto paper (or Microsoft NotePad to be more specific). How did everyone enjoy it? Better flow than previous writing by me? Worse? Please everyone let me know what you thought. I think I've got most plot lines I wanted to follow throughout the story in play. I think I'm set now to really kickstart the story. But I'm not gonna waste my time and yours unless I know people are reading and actually the story, so here's my deal. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will continue with this story, or else I'll just trash this story, and maybe start a new one and get it headed in the right direction right from the beginning. So there's my proposition, if you want this story to continue, hit that review button. The faster the reviews get through the more motivated I am to write people, so get cracking!

...and have a nice day, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll admit it, I'm addicted to reviews. I live of the junk. So unless you want to see me die and this story be unfinished, I think you should hit the review button and let me know what you thought. The more reviews there are, the more motivated I am to write.

Ps. I was so excited about getting a new chapter out that I literally did not proof read whatsoever. If you find any mistakes, which I can almost guarantee you will, please let me know..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chuck versus the Struggles of Life**

A/N: Yes I've released a chapter, I do indeed intend on finishing this story, and writing others. But its simply hard to find time to write with my insane school work load, in fact I probably shouldn't be writing today as I have a Legal Studies Assessment tomorrow, but oh well, there is many hours of the night.

This is undoubtably the happiest I've ever been with a chapter, as I have recently planned out the rest of this story, so no longer am I writing whatever trype comes to me as I go, rather I'm writing to a plan. Let me know at the end if you noticed any step up in quality, or if its still absolute garbage.

I don't quite know how many chapters it'll take to get the rest of the story out, but if I had to wager a guess, I'd say 4. I'm dying for that final chapter, its going to be a hoot!

Two questions were raised in the reviews of the previous chapter that I'd like to address, firtly of Chuck's new handler and thirdly of how Devon recognised Bryce. Well the first one I address in this chapter, the second one, I simply put it down to the fact this AU diverged in late season 1, and in my universe, Devon knew Bryce.

Oh and this chapters much longer than other work of mine, hope you appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: No way would I admit to owning Chuck. I was thoroughly dissatisfied with the season finale. That was all Schwedak. Us shippers got sold short!

Note: CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING A SEASON 5 FOR THIS AMAZING SHOW! :)

* * *

Without further ado, I present...

C vs SOF - Chapter 10

"I want him rescued by any means necessary. We need him for the project. It ll only work with him. We ve tried others; he's the only one that can make it work. Bring him to me, I don t care how; just get it done."

The man's voice was the only thing that slightly indicated there was anyone or anything in the dark, desolate room. No lights were switched on, pitch blackness engulfed the man and the person he was speaking to. The only sound audible in the distance was the soft hum of the gentle breeze rustling the branches of the trees outside.

A rusty door creaked slightly in the background, breaking the thoughtful silence between the two men; both of their attentions snapped towards the source of the sound, ensuring no one was listening to their conversation. After a few seconds had past, the men's attention focused back on each other.

"But I don't see what's so important about this guy? I mean, what is this project. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I like details before I rush head first into things."

Although it could not be seen through the darkness, a stern, calculated look appeared on the other man's face.  
"You don't need details, other than the fact that this man is very important to our organisation. Now do your job and follow orders Daniel. Bring him in. Quickly."

"Yes sir."

And with that the source of the voice of authority faded away into the darkness, leaving the other man deep in thought by himself in the bleak office building, just as the morning sun began to rear its head far off on the horizon.

* * *

"El, are you sure about this? This whole spying thing? I don t really feel comfortable about this. I don t know if it s really our place to be snooping around in Sarah s business. I m sure she has a perfectly good reason for whatever s going on.

"Shh Devon, stop complaining, if she has a good reason, then I d damn well like to hear it."

"But is it really our place-" His sentence was cut off by a glare from Ellie; if looks could kill, nuclear weapons didn t hold a candle to that glare. It was the same type of look Devon got at home when he had said something he shouldn t have, well at least something Ellie thought he shouldn t have said. The two of them slipped back into an intense silence. As they sat in comfortable leather seating of Ellie s new 4-Wheel Drive, Devon could almost hear her brain ticking, mulling over the current situation. Knowing his girlfriend as well he did, he knew she was probably crucifying herself as to why she didn t have better control over the situation, why she wasn t aware of every detail of her brother s life, how anything as big as this could have slipped by without her noticing a thing. She had always been like that; it was one of those cute nuances that only exacerbated his love for her. She cared so much about everything, and always made a fuss about the smallest things. Sure that meant he got in trouble some times, but it was one of scores of things he found adorable about his girlfriend.

In her heightened state of awareness and concentration, it didn t seem to even faze Ellie, the perverted looks she was getting from the crude teenage boys that walked past the car. Devon noticed, but frankly it didn t really bother him, he was used to the longing looks she got. He knew how lucky he was to have someone blessed with such killer good looks, and if that meant she got some sideward glances from strangers, so be it, as far as he was concerned, she was all his, and that s all that matters.

Devon decided one more time to try and talk Ellie out of whatever crazy plan her brain was currently formulating, "El are you sure this is even legal spying like this?"

"Devon! What is the matter with you. Little bit of pressure and you re cracking like a little girl. Sure when you want sex you re like the man for all moments but little bit of spying, and you act like a baby", Ellie replied - the last part in a quiet, sarcastic whisper under her breath.

The summer sun was just reaching its highest point in the sky and was now glaring down on the car park they were situated in. The fact that they were sitting in a black car with leather seats hardly helped the matter; and Devon was seriously starting to feel the effects of the midsummer s day. He grabbed the bottom of his black T-Shirt that Ellie had insisted on them wearing on their mission as she called, and attempted to fan his torso to provide at least some comfort from the extreme discomfort that the heat provided.

"El, can you please crank up the AC, I m dyi-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ellie raised a warning hand indicating for him to stop talking. Instead of arguing with her he followed the path of her eyes that were now boring a hole in the windscreen of the car with the sheer intensity of her gaze. When his eyes finally tracked hers, he saw what she was looking at - three figures dressed in what appeared to be woolen black clothing, typical on what you d see people wearing on those spy shows on TV, exiting the Weinerlicious. He strained his eyes to see what strange folk had been eating at the German-inspired diner in such impractical clothing on such a hot day, but suddenly his eyes shot wide open in realization as he saw the blonde hair of one of the figures gleaming in the sun.

"Oh my God is that?" However Ellie scarcely seemed to notice his open ended question due to the utter disbelief radiating from her as her eyes tracked the three figures walking across the car park, loading some equipment into the back of an unmarked black van ( Typical Devon thought) before hopping into the front, and starting the car and driving out of the car park.

Without even acknowledging Devon or offering any sort of musings into the situation which was becoming increasingly confusing and a greater web of deception by the second, Ellie simply started the engine, and began driving after the black van, but allowed a decent distance between them and the van to ensure least chance of being spotted.

As they continued to follow the vehicle, Ellie seemed to quickly find her voice again, panic washing over her as she worried about losing sight of the van, even though only 30 meters separated the two vehicles and the road separating them was dead straight.

El, calm down, it s alright, we can still see them.

"Devon, if you tell me to calm down again, you re not going to be having sex anytime in the near future." Audibly gulping, Devon decided against any more attempts to calm Ellie down, rather allowing her to deal with her anxieties in her own way.

As much as Ellie wanted to remain inconspicuous, it was becoming increasing difficult for Devon to keep count of the sheer number of road rules that she was breaking to keep up with the van in front, which despite its size was moving at a rather lively pace. Any outsider would have thought something was counting on that van being somewhere as quickly as possible. But little would they know how close to the truth that assumption would have been.

* * *

The three seasoned agents sat in relative silence as Casey drove as fast as he could without drawing too much attention to them. Sarah sat in the passenger seat while Bryce sat in the back. Sarah was more than used to the jittery sensation she got in her stomach before missions, but she fully well knew that more rested on this mission than most she had gone in the past. As a reflection of the nervousness she was feeling, her thumb gently slid over the handle of her gun, relishing in the comforting cool that the metal provided.

Whilst he was fully concentrating on the road, Casey could almost feel the nervousness and worry emanating from his partner ex-partner that is. He looked over and saw the concern that graced her handsome (Yes even a man as tough as Casey could appreciate a good-looking women) features. Her face seemed different from before she left, rougher; the sign of a woman who had been through hell since leaving Burbank. However he knew too well the reciprocal effect of that decision. He recalled how despondent and distant from his family and friends Chuck had been since Sarah left. He had been a mere shadow of the man he was before, slowly dying on the inside from a broken heart, stolen away by the women sitting next to Casey. Despite the rough, tough, cold agent exterior Sarah put out when on missions, Casey saw through the outer fa ade; he saw a woman that had been softened by her stint in her Burbank. As much as his old self - the one that worked up an appetite by butchering bad men on missions wanted to condemn Sarah for her wavering dedication to her job and the greater good, he couldn t deny the fact that he himself, despite his years of training, and being in the field found himself with a soft spot for that damn nerd, so impossible not to like, so hard to resist his idiotic charm. Of course he d take torture and death gladly before admitting that to anyone, but he knew deep down how Sarah felt. He increasingly found himself caring about finding Chuck; not just to maintain his impeccable service record with assets, but because it would be a horrible thing for such a good person to die for doing nothing but what he could with the crap life dealt him, he knew if Chuck died he wouldn t have lost an asset, he would ve lost a friend.

"You okay Walker?" Casey asked in as sincere a tone as the bear-like man could muster, but in a soft, quiet tone so as not for Bryce to overhear him.

Sarah snapped out of her inner monologue after hearing her old partner s question, mustered as much of a smile as she could before responding, "Yeah I'm fine". But she knew she wasn t fooling anyone, especially a spy of Casey's caliber. However Casey didn t press the matter, rather, he knew it was best to let the mark take the next step.

And after a few moments, Sarah quietly spoke, "How s he been since well you know, since I got reassigned?" she inquired, refusing to label her actions as leaving him .

Casey, forgetting that he wasn't just talking to Sarah the woman but also Sarah Walker, CIA legend, momentarily tricked himself into thinking that she would believe him when he responded, He s been fine, but noticing her unconvinced expression, he elaborated, being careful as to not the break the very sensitive eggshells he was stepping on, "He's been pretty broken up. He barely talks to anyone anymore, even Ellie and him don t talk much anymore. He hardly even plays games with the little gnome Grimes anymore".

Sensing the silent permission Sarah was giving him to carry on, Casey continued, "On missions he's purely professional, just gets the job done, nothing more, nothing less. He treats your replacement like crap you know?" He rhetorically asked with a snicker, "Hates her guts, hates the concept of her even attempting to on any level, replace you. That idiot really loves you, you know." God knows why . He added to lighten the mood. He hoped he wasn t too blunt with Sarah, but he thought it important she totally know the impacts her decision to leave had had, especially on Chuck.

Sarah refused to respond to Casey s omission that Chuck loves her; rather she questioned him, "My replacement? Who is she? Where is she now?"

Casey chuckled, fully having expected Walker to get defensive and nosey at learning someone had been sent to replace her. "Names Lucy Mathers, typical CIA scum", Casey snidely remarked. Sensing what was on her mind he continued, "She's nothing like you, you know? Way too professional, even by my standards. But boy that s one hot piece of CIA skirt, Sarah s lips turned upwards in a rare, genuine smile, something that had hardly happened in the recent months. But she left about a month ago, didn't even tell me anything. When I asked Beckman about it, she gave me the strict need to know spiel."

"So Chuck doesn t like her?" Sarah reaffirmed, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it again for her own satisfaction.

"Can't stand the site of her" Casey replied, willing to play Sarah's game.

A small grin crept its way onto Sarah's face as she imagined her adorable nerd despising the new agent that had been sent to replace her. She knew he had no right to, but as a woman it gave her a sense of comfort and satisfaction that Chuck hadn t moved on; as much as she wanted him to be happy, the selfish, womanly part of her wanted Chuck all for herself and didn t want any other women near him, let alone dating him. Even if she couldn't have Chuck for herself, it made her happy that no one else would be able to love him either. She chastised herself for her extremely selfish line of thinking, though deep down she knew how jealous, even hurt, she would be if Chuck had moved on.

Bryce, who had been quietly sitting in the back the whole time, pretending as though he wasn t using his honed spy skills to listen to every word Casey and Sarah were saying, stuck his head between the two front seats, forcing his colleagues to pay attention to him.

"As much as I hate to break up this oh so cute heart to heart, while you two were discussing your feelings, you seem to have overlooked the fact that the same black vehicle has been on our tail since we left the Weiner place".

"Shit!" Casey exclaimed at no one in particular, livid at the fact that his god damned girly feelings had made him be so oblivious of what was going on around him that he hadn t noticed anything. Lesser agents lost control of their situation and weren't aware of their surroundings, but not John Casey, he was always aware, like a tiger to its prey. How had been so stupid to not even see someone tailing them, and now that he focused on the vehicle in question, they were doing a pretty poor job at concealing themselves he had to admit.

Casey immediately pressed his foot down on the accelerator narrowly changing lanes in time to avoid an old lady driving at a pace that could only be described as so slow it was bordering on illegal. He quickly formulated a plan in his mind to deal with the unwelcome tail.

"Walker, Larkin, get ready. There's an alleyway up ahead. We ll teach these bastards not to tail good spies...oh and Larkin." Bryce merely shook as his head at the attempt at humor from the burly NSA agent.

"Okay Casey just drive, oh and try to keep your eyes on the road. Death by car accident wasn t exactly how I planned on leaving this world."

"How about death by accidental misfire from teammate?"

"No, don't you remember Case, you already tried that, and how'd that turn out for you?"

"Not well enough evidently," Casey grunted.

Having had quite enough of the childish bickering between her teammates Sarah decided to play mediator between the two parties, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Casey, drive. Bryce, shut the hell up!"

Bryce appeared taken aback by Sarah s outburst, not used to his old flame s anger being directed at him, Casey however, merely smirked, pleased at the effect Walker's scolding had had on the scum she once called her boy toy.

* * *

Ellie and Devon meanwhile we're trying their best to keep up with the van that picked up its pace quite significantly in the past minute. Just as they thought they might be about to lose sight of it, it made a left turn in what appeared to be a deserted alleyway. Ellie, disregarding the impracticality of such a location, similarly turned into the same location, but was shocked to see that the van had stopped in the middle of the road. She quickly applied maximum pressure to the brakes in order to avoid hitting the van. As upset as she was with Sarah, killing her in a car accident wasn t on her agenda yet.

As the car pulled to a sudden, screeching halt, Ellie was frightened to see the drivers and passenger door opening simultaneously and two figures covered from neck to toe in black gear stepping out of the van with guns raised aiming straight at Ellie.

"Get out of the car now!" Yelled one of the figures in a strong, confident voice. Ellie quickly identified the speaker as being John Casey! Her old neighbor! What the hell is he doing here? Ellie thought before turning her thoughts to the more pressing situation at hand.

However as Sarah and Casey both got a good look at the driver of the car whom they both they had their weapons trained, they were both shocked at who they saw.

"Ellie?" Sarah uttered in sheer disbelief, totally convinced that her eyes were failing with her; but when the driver side door of the Four Wheel Drive opened and the young doctor stepped out of the car, Sarah knew it was indeed Chuck's sister who she was currently looking at...and aiming her gun at.

"Sarah, Casey, what the hell is the going on here? And where on God's earth is my brother? And why are you aiming guns at me?" Ellie inquired menacingly, her voice becoming more on par with a scream as she continued speaking.

* * *

A/N 2: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me how you think my writing flows. One of the biggest problems I notice when I proof read is lapses in the coherency of my writing. Oh and I'm looking for a full time Beta-er, preferrably someone who has experience and can be reached fairly easily. I just think it'd be better having a third party read my writing and to bounce ideas off.

Can the writers out there tell me what program they write their stories on, I tried writing this time in word (for my best friend, spell and grammar check) and then copying and pasting to notepad, but my paragraphs all got glued together and I lost all apostrophes!

Thanks for reading,

Nick


End file.
